Vivir con Santana López
by gleekbk
Summary: Brittany no quiere una nueva 'mamá'. Y mucho menos una nueva hermana. Pero eso es exactamente lo que obtiene. Brittana. Three-shot.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta historia no me pertenece.

Es un three-shot que leí en inglés y me gustó bastante, por lo que decidí traducirlo para que las personas que no tengan facilidad con el inglés puedan también disfrutar de él.

Todos los méritos son de Justified12._  
_

Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mí.

_Subiré los próximos dos capítulos tan rápido como pueda. :)_

_..._

**2 de noviembre, 2011**

No me voy a andar con rodeos. Mi vida apesta ahora mismo.

¿La peor parte? No fue siempre así. Las cosas empezaron a ponerse mal cuando mi padre se casó hace tres meses.

Aunque mi madre muriera cuando yo tenía 10 años y ahora... tengo casi 18, no puedo evitar sentir que todo esto está mal. No se suponía que iba a tener otra 'madre'. Mi padre no se supone que dormiría en la misma cama con otra mujer todas las noches, ni que la llamaría cariño, ni besaría su mejilla antes de ir al trabajo por las mañanas.

Cuando él empezó a tener citas otra vez, pocos años después de que mi madre muriera, las relaciones sólo duraban un par de meses. Él no tiene mucho dinero pero toda mujer lo adularía por su apariencia, y prácticamente ponen su dedo anular frente a él esperando que él los anille. Eso era, hasta que me conocían. Y yo hacía todo lo que podía para darles un trato frío y hacer de las salidas familiares un infierno, todo un desastre hasta que salían corriendo como perritos con el rabo entre las piernas.

No es como si yo fuera normalmente una persona malintencionada. De hecho, realmente toda la actuación me hacía sentir ese sentimiento incómodo en el estómago, como si quisiera vomitar o algo.

Pero ese no es el caso.

El caso es que logré alejar a toda mujer en la que mi padre se interesaba. E incluso aunque me sentía muy, muy culpable a veces, y mi padre se enfadó bastante cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño juego que estaba montando y del trato que le daba a sus citas cuando me dejaba a solas con ellas, estaba esa maravillosa sensación de alivio sabiendo que no tendría que fingir y llamar a alguna extraña 'mamá'. Todo era por una buena causa.

Pero un día, conoció a una mujer a la que simplemente no pude ahuyentar. Su nombre era Maribel López.

Mi padre perdió la cabeza por la fuerte y apasionada mujer desde el primer día y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, ningún gesto sarcástico o cara desagradable que hiciera tras mi padre lograba desconcentrarla, ni siquiera un poco. Ella ponía una sonrisa segura y parecía que le gustaba incluso más cada vez que intentaba alejarla de nuestra pequeña y segura burbuja.

Las semanas rápidamente se convirtieron en meses. Por primera vez, las cosas se estaban poniendo serias. Y yo estaba completamente jodida.

Para ser sincera, Maribel no era tan mala. Ella siempre era muy amable conmigo y hacía a mi padre muy feliz. Y para decir verdad, era una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás había visto. Bueno, eso era hasta que conocí a su hija, Santana.

Pero la belleza no lo es todo...

Supongo que Maribel y mi padre sabían que nosotras dos no estábamos de acuerdo y es por eso que tardaron tanto en presentarnos. Pero después, cuando empezaron a hablar de matrimonio e irnos a vivir juntos, supieron que era la hora. El encuentro era inevitable.

Hay que decir que nuestro primer encuentro fue un desastre.

Santana tenía la misma edad que yo y ambas siendo hijas únicas toda la vida, de repente la idea de tener una hermana causó algunos serios problemas. Ella mi lanzaba una mirada helada y yo estaba más que dispuesta en devolverle el hostil gesto. Forzábamos el saludo y las bromas tranquilas mientras que nuestros padres estaban cerca pero en cuanto dejaron la habitación, se giró hacia mí, peligrosa y amenazante.

"Escucha rubita, yo no necesito un nuevo papá y estoy muy segura de que no necesito una nueva hermana." Se nariz se arrugó en desagrado. "Todo esto se va a acabar antes de que puedas decir _acuerdo prenupcial... _Así que no te hagas ideas sobre nosotras siendo mejores amigas ni ninguna de esas estupideces."

Yo rodé los ojos. "Como si lo fuera hacer. Eres casi tan espeluznante como la bruja malvada de La Sirenita... y yo no soy Ariel. Así que no pienses que puedes engañarme en nada. Mi pelo no es ni siquiera rojo."

Recuerdo cómo ella simplemente me miraba extrañada y se alejaba. Me sonreí a mí misma. Estaba claro que no era lo suficientemente lista como para entender mi inteligente insulto.

Yo gané completamente esa ronda.

Pero eso no paró a mi padre de la propuesta. O a Maribel de aceptar.

Ellos sabían que Santana y yo no estábamos de acuerdo pero igualmente nos obligaron a aceptar su decisión y prácticamente nos suplicaron para 'abrazar a nuestra nueva familia'.

La boda vino y se fue más rápido de lo que esperaba y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, tuve que compartir una habitación con una extraña que me odiaba.

Santana y yo nos evitábamos la una a la otra como a la peste todo el tiempo que nuestros padres estuvieron saliendo. Cuando teníamos que hablar, era todo un show de educada conversación y falsas sonrisas. Después, de repente estábamos pegadas la una a la otra. En la misma maldita habitación, todo el día, todos los días. Excepto en la escuela, eso es.

No creo que jamás me haya desagradado tanto una persona. Ella es toda una terca, una mocosa malcriada. Es increíble. Cuando Maribel y Santana se mudaron a nuestra casa, pensé que podría darles una segunda oportunidad. No pudría salir de la situación con miradas y silencio esta vez - sería algo permanente... así que supuse que al menos podría intentar hacer la situación mejor. Y mientras Maribel estaba más que agradecida con mis esfuerzos, claramente, a Santana no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. Mientras yo sonreía civilmente e intentaba ser amable con ella, ella parecía incluso más enfadada y me atacaba cada vez que podía.

Después de tres meses intentando ser dulce y cortés, no creo que nadie pudiera culparme por rendirme.

Ahora, peleamos por todo. Y me refiero a _todo._

Quién deja sus ropas en el suelo, de quién es el turno para limpiar el baño, quién deja la luz encendida o la ventana abierta... Ella se enfada muy rápido. Es agotador. Nunca sé cuándo voy a andar en una explosión. Piensa que siempre tiene razón, nunca se disculpa y tiene la sonrisa más arrogante y sarcástica que jamás he visto. Ugh! A veces sólo quiero golpear esa mirada justo en esa inmaculada, constantemente erguida, cara.

Sólo porque esté buena, no significa que pueda hacer o decir lo que quiera. Es como si nadie le hubiera dicho 'no' antes en toda su vida. Ella simplemente camina como si fuera un regalo de Dios o algo. Es completamente exasperante.

Si nadie hace nada sobre su serio problema de actitud pronto, estoy dispuesta a mudarme a la casa del árbol de nuestro patio trasero.

**18 de noviembre, 2011**

Santana estaba acostada en mi cama cuando llegué a casa de la práctica de las Cheerios. No vamos a la misma escuela ni nada (ella va a alguna escuela pija privada), así que al menos no tengo que soportar sus mierdas de niña pequeña durante el día. Pero la escuela nunca fue mi cosa favorita. No soy muy buena en los estudios y mi padre nunca está muy feliz con mis notas. Aunque yo lo intento y cuando llego a casa, espero al menos poder acostarme y relajarme por un momento con mi iPod antes de que sus putadas y sus protestas empiecen.

Aparentemente, ella ni siquiera quería darme más ese pequeño placer.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté, confusa cuando entré en nuestra habitación compartida (que era MI habitación primero) y la vi tendida sobre colcha mi favorita.

"Mi pelo estaba mojado cuando salí de la ducha. No quería que mi almohada se empapara." Contestó Santana calmadamente, sin siquiera apartar la vista de sus uñas para mirarme.

"¿Pero está bien si estropeas mi cama?" Espeté, dejando mi mochila en el suelo con fuerza y cruzando la habitación para estar junto a ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros y me miró con aire de suficiencia. "No es como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto, B."

"Te dije que no me llamaras así." Gruñí. Podía sentir un calambre en mis puños cerrados a mis lados y quería gritarle tanto que mis labios estaban crispados. "Sal de mi cama, Santana. Ahora."

"Como sea." Rodó sus ojos y se arrastró fuera del colchón. "¿Te lo has pasado bien en el estúpido entrenamiento de pompones?" Me molestaba, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en su propia cama. "¿Qué has aprendido hoy? ¿Cómo deletrear _desempleo_? No espera, tú das clases para saber cómo dar volteretas sin perder puntos de sutura después de una cirugía de pechos fallida… ¿verdad?" Santana sonrió. Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Y yo estaba echando humo. Podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo y por primera vez en mi vida, de verdad sentía las ganas de golpearle a alguien en la cara. No me importaba que pensara que ser animadora era estúpido y que todas éramos unas cabezas huecas y unas putas.

"Creo que estás celosa." Contesté tranquilamente aunque con los dientes apretados, controlando otra oleada de rabia mientras me sentaba en mi cama, sintiendo la gran mancha de humedad de la almohada por debajo de mis piernas cuando me senté sobre ella para apoyarme en el cabecero.

"¡JÁ!" Se mofó Santana. "Yo quizás no sea tan _popular_ como tú en mi escuela pero antes muerta que ser vista con ese ridículo uniforme." Gesticuló hacia mi uniforme de animadora con una expresión de asco. "A mí me gusta llevar ropa con estilo. Oh y cosas que me hacen ver tremendamente caliente."

"Más como cosas que gritan '_se vende_'." Dije por lo bajo. Obviamente no lo dije lo suficientemente bajo porque Santana de repente giró la cabeza hacia mí con una mirada venenosa en sus ojos.

"¿Qué coño acabas de decir rubia?"

"Vamos a decirlo de esta manera…" Crucé mis manos sobre mi pecho desafiante. "Si yo te viera en la calle, ni siquiera me molestaría en preguntar cuánto. Simplemente huiría para que no me tocaras y que no me pegaras alguna enfermedad sexual."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me miró boquiabierta.

Supongo que debería tener miedo de haber ido demasiado lejos. Algo dentro de mí se sentía horrible por haber dicho algo tan malo. Pero ya estaba cansada de soportar su mierda cada día. Así que la miré y esperé a que empezara el inevitable partido de gritos.

"Nadie me habla de esa forma, puta. _Nadie._" Santana se puso de pie y se acercó a mí con una oscura y malévola mirada en los ojos. Yo intenté no retroceder. "No me importa si nuestros padres están jodidamente casados y tú se supone que eres mi _hermanastra_ ahora o lo que sea. Voy a hacer que desees no haber nacido nunca."

Y antes de que pudiera comprender qué había pasado, ella estaba sobre mí, tirando de mi pelo y arañando mi cara. Yo luché para apartarla de mí, silenciosamente agradeciendo mis años de entrenamiento en baile y en las Cheerios por los músculos que me permitieron empujarla lejos de mí cuando las dos caímos al suelo. Sentí un escozor fuerte cuando me abofeteó la cara y se lanzó de nuevo hacia mí.

"¡Ah! ¡Joder!" Gruñí, lanzando una rodilla en su estómago y viendo cómo ella se retorcía, el aire no salía de sus pulmones. Estaba sorprendida de mi propia reacción. Yo no era violenta. Supongo que ella realmente me había molestado.

"¡Te voy a matar!" Gritó Santana, dispuesta a atacar de nuevo mientras unos pasos subían las escaleras.

"¡Chicas! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Parece que una manada de elefantes está correteando por aquí." Maribel apareció por la puerta justo a tiempo para parar a Santana de tirarse de nuevo sobre mí.

Hubo un largo periodo de tiempo de silencio incómodo mientras Santana y yo nos mirábamos la una a la otra, nuestra ropa arrugada y el pelo sobresaliendo por todos lados. Yo podía aún sentir el escozor en la mejilla en la que me golpeó.

"Nada." Dije rápidamente, levantándome del suelo y saliendo de la habitación.

Después de darme una ducha e intentar bajar mi temperatura, bajé las escaleras y fui al salón para ver la televisión. Y esa noche, cuando tuve que volver a nuestra habitación para ir a dormir, Santana ni siquiera me miró cuando entré. Simplemente hacía como si no existiera.

Creo que quizás es mejor así.

**7 de diciembre, 2011**

Nada cambió en realidad entre nosotras hasta ayer. Después de esa gran pelea hace unas semanas, Santana y yo apenas hablábamos excepto cuando era estrictamente necesario o nuestros padres nos obligaban a ser educadas durante la cena.

Me imaginé que si yo seguía a lo mío y ella se preocupaba de sus propios asuntos, estaríamos bien… al menos hasta que termináramos la escuela y después no tendríamos que vivir bajo el mismo techo nunca más. Por supuesto, tendríamos que seguir teniendo reuniones familiares a las que tendríamos que ir… pero de eso ya me preocuparé cuando sea el momento.

Aunque, la tensión se estaba volviendo insoportable. La mayor parte del tiempo, siento que no me puedo ni relajar en mi propia habitación así que hago mi tarea en el salón y termino acostándome en la hamaca del patio trasero cuando simplemente quiero relajarme. Cualquier cosa para evitar esa incómoda sensación que recorre mi espina dorsal cada vez que siento sus ojos estudiándome, duros y fríos como si despreciara cada aliento que tomo y pensara que no puedo ser más idiota ni aunque llevara una langosta púrpura con aviadores brillantes en la cabeza.

Pero no me importa. Soy feliz tal y como soy. Y tengo muchos amigos en la escuela a los que les gusto.

No creo que Santana pudiera decir lo mismo. En todo el tiempo desde que se mudó, creo que nunca la he escuchado hablar con nadie por teléfono con quien no estuviera ligando. Y casi nunca sale. Pero tengo mis sospechas de que se acuesta con gente por ahí cuando lo hace. Llega a casa muy tarde hecha un desastre y borracha.

Y estoy segura de que también sale con chicas. O al menos parecen chicas cuando la veo despedirse en nuestro patio delantero. No la espío ni nada. Sólo que la ventana de nuestra habitación está muy cerca de mi cama… y puedo escuchar sus suspiros y risas cuando son las dos de la mañana y todo está en silencio. Así que no es como si pudiera evitar mirar.

La verdad es, que a mí también me gustan las chicas. No es que nadie lo sepa. Y desearía que Santana y yo nos lleváramos mejor para quizás hablar con ella sobre cómo es ser gay.

Yo quizás sea segura con mi cuerpo y tenga montones de amigos pero, nunca he hecho nada más que besar a un chico. Y supe inmediatamente (incluso aunque tuviera sólo 14 años) que no se sentía bien… y cuando fue mayor y me di cuenta de que miraba a otras chicas en las Cheerios cambiándose de una forma no muy inocente… bien, yo quizás sea un poco lenta para algunas cosas pero definitivamente no soy tan tonta.

Estoy muy segura de que Maribel y mi padre no tienen ni idea de que Santana sale y se acuesta con chicas. Y no hay forma de que sepan nada sobre mí. Creo que ellos piensa que ambas somos bastante difíciles o algo. Y eso es por lo que ninguna de nosotras tenemos novio ahora.

Pero debería haber estado haciendo algo para mantenerme lejos porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Santana decidió hablar.

"Te van las chicas, ¿cierto?" Preguntó fríamente, sin apartar la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo acostada en su cama.

Me quedé inmóvil al lado del armario. Estaba buscando algo para ponerme para una fiesta esa semana y sus palabras me pillaron completamente desprevenida. Me di la vuelta y traté de evitar el rubor de mis mejillas diciendo. "¿Qué? No."

"Sí, lo eres. Te he visto mirándome el culo. Y sé que siempre estás en la ventana espiándome cuando vuelvo de haber tenido acción con alguna chica."

Forcé hacía abajo un gemido de miedo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que detrás de todas esas rabietas e insultos mordaces Santana era tan perspicaz? "No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Ajá. Seguro que no rubia." Rodó sus ojos y bajó la revista. "No me importa, ¿sabes? Quizás sea una zorra pero no te voy a sacar del armario ni nada. No soy tan cruel. Así que no le hagas un nudo a tus bragas rosas de lunares, ¿vale?"

Sentí el calor aumentando en mi cara y detrás de mis orejas. ¿Cómo coño sabía de qué color eran mis bragas? ¿A caso estuvo rebuscando en mis cajones cuando yo no estaba? "¿Por qué te importa?"

"No me importa." Se encogió de hombros y levantó su revista de nuevo.

"¿Entonces por qué dices eso?" Pregunté, moviéndome para sentarme en mi cama. Sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber por qué esta chica, la cual claramente odiaba todo de mí, se preocupaba en decir cualquier cosa sobre eso.

"Solo quería confirmar mis sospechas." Inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado pero continuó leyendo, imperturbable.

Y eso fue todo. No hemos vuelto a hablar de eso.

Yo sinceramente no sé qué pensar.

**16 de diciembre, 2011**

No estoy segura de lo que está pasando con Santana ahora. Ella me lanza esas extrañas miradas todo el tiempo. Me hacen sentir bastante incómoda. Es como si ella supiera algo de mí que nadie más sabe.

Bien, supongo que ella sabe algo que nadie más sabe. Pero aun así. No es solo eso. Es muy extraño y difícil de explicar. Y no creo que me guste eso.

No mucho después de que ella me confrontara sobre todo eso de "ser lesbiana", empezó a hablarme en algunas ocasiones. Incluso aunque siguiera habiendo algo muy duro y guardado en su cara, en algunas ocasiones decía cosas sobre el tiempo o me preguntaba si me gustaba alguna banda o una actriz o algo.

Además, yo dejé de evitar nuestra habitación tanto. Así que había veces en las que veíamos un programa de televisión o hacíamos la tarea al mismo tiempo. Y era como pasar el rato.

No sé si yo nos llamaría 'amigas'. Porque, ew… y como dije, la conversación era bastante mínima. Pero supongo que las cosas iban a mejor poco a poco. Que el borde espinoso está empezando a desaparecer.

Y ya definitivamente no siento como que estoy caminando entre brasas cada vez que pillo su mirada.

Simplemente no puedo apartar la cosa de que aún hay algo que no está bien entre nosotras.

Y en algún momento, me gustaría sentirme cómoda y relajada en mi propia habitación de nuevo.

Aunque ya no me siento tan enfadada, y no creo que ella lo haga tampoco, esa extraña tensión está siempre ahí.

No ayuda que me pille a veces a mí misma mirándola a ella también.

**19 de diciembre, 2011**

Anoche.

Anoche fue…

No sé.

Simplemente no sé cómo pasó.

Estaba lavándome los dientes en el baño cuando oí a Santana gritar como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Yo rápidamente escupí la pasta de dientes y me enjuagué la boca antes de correr a nuestra habitación.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Grité, mi mirada corría por la habitación buscando el motivo de tanto horror.

"¡Hay una jodida araña en mi jodida cama!" Chilló desde encima del escritorio. Ella estaba acurrucada, con sus piernas encogidas sobre ella y apuntando hacia las sábanas enredadas.

Dejé salir una risas mientras me acercaba a las sábanas de seda de color rojo, viendo a una pequeña araña negra deslizándose sobre su almohada. Saqué un pañuelo de la caja de la mesita de noche y la aplasté con facilidad. "Bien… Se ha ido ahora." Sonreí.

"¡Sí, claro!" Gritó, sin moverse de su posición sobre el escritorio. "¡Donde hay una araña, hay como otras cien cerca! Leí todo sobre eso en como… un libro o algo. ¡Probablemente estén construyendo un nido en mi colchón ahora mismo, preparadas para saltar, trepar hasta mis orejas y dejar huevos en mi cerebro tan pronto como me quede dormida!"

Yo rodé mis ojos hacia ella. "¿En serio, Santana? No tenía ni idea de que fueras todo un bebé."

Estrechó sus ojos mirándome. "No soy un bebé, Brittany. Simplemente no quiero que mi cabeza sea un recipiente para desagradables orgías de arañas."

"Lo que sea. Me voy a la cama." Me reí, trepando en mis sábanas y metiéndome bajo ellas. "¿Apagarás la luz cuando acabes de flipar y vayas a dormir?"

"¿Qué? ¿En serio simplemente vas a tirarte ahí? ¿Dónde coño se supone que voy a dormir esta noche?"

"Un… ¿justo ahí?" Señalé su cama perezosamente, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¡De ninguna manera! No voy a tocar esa cosa infectada hasta que al menos mi madre cambie las sábanas…" Se quejó Santana.

"¡Ugh! Deja de exagerar. Eso era como una mini araña. No es ninguna plaga. Ve a dormir al sofá de abajo si eres tan paranoica."

"¡No puedo dormir ahí abajo! He visto a gente poner sus sucios y desagradables zapatos en esa cosa." Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Bien, no sé qué decirte entonces." Me encogí de hombros. "Lo siento."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio y cerré los ojos, instalándome de nuevo en la almohada y relajando mis músculos.

"¿Brittany?" Escuché la voz de Santana, de repente tímida.

"¿Mhm?"

"¿Puedo dormir en tu cama?"

"¿Qué?" No pude haberla oído bien.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y repitió la misma frase. "¿Puedo… dormir en tu cama?"

Sentí como si mi cerebro se hubiera derretido. Esa pregunta no tenía ningún sentido. Sí, era un grupo de palabras y sí, parecía algo que asemejado a una petición, pero de ninguna manera era algo ni parecido a la realidad.

"¿En serio?" Me escuché a mí misma preguntar. Mi voz sonaba muy lejos.

Cuidadosamente, Santana bajó del escritorio y apagó la luz. "Sí…" A pesar de la oscuridad, la vi morderse el labio e inquieta a los pies de mi cama, esperando. "¿Está bien?"

"Eh…" ¿Estaba bien? Esta chica, quien ha sido prácticamente mi enemiga mortal hace solo unas pocas semanas, ahora quería acostarse justo al lado de mí mientras dormimos. Era una locura. Pero, igualmente, contesté. "Supongo."

Con una breve sonrisa, trepó el colchón y se puso en el otro lado de la cama. Arrastrando los pies bajo las sábanas, la oí respirar un suspiro suave. "Genial."

Me di cuenta de que mis dedos estaban sujetando las sábanas por alguna razón. Esa extraña tensión había vuelto. Y algo más también. Algo que parecía un lote completo de mariposas.

¿Qué coño era eso?

Nos tumbamos en silencio durante unos largos minutos hasta que ella habló de nuevo.

"Sé que soy una zorra."

"¿Eh?" Sentí mis cejas arrugarse a la vez que me giraba para mirarla.

"No sé en realidad por qué soy así todo el tiempo… Es como, costumbre o alguna mierda."

¿Era esto el intento de Santana para una conversación real? "Está bien." Contesté tan indiferente como pude, girándome lejos de ella de nuevo. No estaba segura de que quisiera empezar esto. Hablar seriamente con ella era extraño. Y además, era tarde… y yo tenía práctica con las Cheerios por la mañana temprano.

"De todos modos…" Exhaló profundamente. "Lo siento."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba de mi frente. ¿Una disculpa? Wow. La verdad es que no me esperaba eso. Me giré totalmente para mirarla. "Yo también."

Ella estaba tumbada boca arriba y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante unos minutos, nos miramos la una a la otra. No estaba segura de por qué ninguna de nosotras apartaba la mirada o cuál era el punto de eso, pero estaba pasando.

Finalmente, Santana rompió el silencio. "Gracias por matar a esa araña por cierto."

Me perdí en mis propios pensamientos de nuevo. Esta nueva 'agradable Santana' me hacía sentir como en un bucle. "Sí… No lo menciones."

Todo esto fue súper confuso y decidí simplemente girarme de nuevo para intentar dormir. Podría pensar sobre todo eso en la mañana.

Y afortunadamente, Santana decidió dormir también.

**22 de diciembre, 2011**

Esto es solo…

No tengo palabras.

Santana continúa durmiendo en mi cama por las noches.

No sé por qué. Ella nunca hace nada. Ni siquiera roza mi pie accidentalmente ni nada. Yo simplemente me despierto, y ahí está ella, todo el pelo hecho un desastre y esparcido por mi almohada, con la boca medio abierta mientras respira.

Es raro. Y no estoy segura de si debería decirle algo o simplemente… no sé, fingir que no está pasando.

Aún no hemos hablado sobre esa extraña disculpa tampoco.

Con suerte algo pasará pronto. Esta incómoda tensión me está volviendo loca.

**23 de diciembre, 2011**

Bien, algo definitivamente pasó.

Mi padre y Maribel tenían alguna cena navideña del trabajo anoche así que se quedaron en un hotel.

Era viernes así que esperaba que Santana saliera con otra de sus folla-amigas.

Pero no. Nada.

Papá nos dejó dinero para comprar pizza para cenar. Después, yo vi El Rey León en el salón mientras que Santana estaba arriba escuchando su iPod y pintándose las uñas. Cuando más tarde, subí las escaleras y me preparé para dormir. La rutina de siempre. Me cambié en un top cómodo azul y mis pantalones cortos favoritos de algodón (con arcoíris y soles sonrientes). Me lavé los dientes. Me lavé la cara. Me quité la cola y me peiné el cabello. Y después entré en nuestra habitación para meterme en la cama.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, me quedé petrificada.

Santana ya estaba en mi cama.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

No quería pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella se veía realmente sexy.

Las mantas estaban subidas solo hasta sus rodillas. Estaba llevando un camisón rosa pálido que nunca antes había visto y su oscuro cabello caía en ondas sobre la suave piel caramelo de sus hombros.

Tosí incómoda y apagué la luz como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando.

"Espero que no te importe." Susurró. "Mi cama me ha estado asustando desde el ataque de la gigante araña de la semana pasada." Ella rio secamente.

El sonido me hizo temblar por algún motivo.

No respondí. Simplemente cerré la puerta tras de mí y me moví hasta el otro lado de la cama, arrastrándome bajo las sábanas e inmediatamente girándome lejos de ella.

"Creo que necesito comprarme una nueva…" Divagaba.

Yo asentí. "Claro."

Escuché un suspiró y movimiento detrás de mí. "¿Brittany?"

"¿Mhmm?"

Cogió aire como si fuera a decir algo pero hubo una gran pausa y no dijo nada.

Sentí como ella se acostaba de nuevo en el colchón con fuerza. "Nada."

De nuevo, el silencio parecía que duraría décadas. Yo estaba al borde y no pude entender por qué.

Después, un movimiento de pies.

La cama se hundió y mis ojos se abrieron cuando los pies descalzos de Santana tocaron los míos tentativamente.

Ella no habló. Pero siguió moviéndose.

Deslizó una mano hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, rozó la piel de mi antebrazo y se posó sobre mi estómago.

No podía controlar el escalofrío que pasaba a través de mí… o la forma en la que mi corazón comenzó a latir en mis oídos.

Sentí la parte delantera de su cuerpo en mi espalda y por mi pecho pasó un calor sofocante. Sus dedos encontraron mi mano y comenzó a dibujar círculos perezosos en ella. Me estremecí, pero no se alejó. Podía sentir el sudor en la punta de mis dedos.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Pensé que me odiaba.

¿Y desde cuándo nos convertimos en amigas que se acurrucan?

Sin embargo, la siguiente parte fue la que más me impactó.

Calientes y suaves labios comenzaron a presionar en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

No había ninguna duda de lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Santana estaba coqueteando conmigo.

Santana, mi supuesta hermanastra, estaba en mi cama, abrazándose a mí, en cuchara, y besando la parte trasera de mi cuello.

Mierda.

"Eh… ¿Santana?" Me las arreglé para sacar las palabras, temblorosas sin embargo. Sabía que estaba respirando entrecortadamente. Sentía una oleada dentro de mí cada vez que sus labios se encontraban con mi piel.

"¿Quieres que pare?" Preguntó en voz baja. Sus movimientos cesaron y escuché lo nerviosa que estaba en su forma de hablar.

Me mordía el labio inferior y dudé durante un buen rato. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando y rogando por algo que nunca había sentido antes. La deseaba. Apenas podía creer que estuviera pensando en eso… Pero lo hice.

Deseaba a Santana.

No podía formar palabras, por lo que solo negué con la cabeza muy ligeramente.

Al parecer, entendió lo que quería, su mano había apartado el brazo que descansaba sobre mi estómago y la deslizó por debajo de mi camiseta.

Di un grito ahogado y me arqueé ante su toque por instinto.

"Joder Britt… Dime que pare." Era a la vez una súplica desesperada y un desafío. Su respiración era irregular y húmeda contra la parte trasera de mi cuello, me estremecí ante la sensación.

Sus uñas rascaron mi estómago y sus caderas me presionaban desde atrás.

Oí un gemido roto golpear mi garganta. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron por el ruido que ni siquiera era consciente de que pudiera hacer.

Estaba mal. Esto estaba mal en muchos niveles.

Nos odiamos.

Siempre estábamos peleando. Incluso una vez llegamos a las manos.

Vivíamos en la misma casa y compartíamos la misma maldita habitación.

Nuestros padres estaban casados.

Se suponía que éramos hermanastras, por el amor de Dios.

Y sin embargo, allí estábamos, moviéndonos juntas, prácticamente retorciéndonos en mi cama, presionándonos la una en la otra lo máximo posible, los labios de Santana chupaban un lado de mi cuello mientras yo gemía y temblaba y agarré la cadera que estaba meciéndose en mi culo.

No estaba segura de qué se había apoderado de mi cerebro, pero definitivamente no era yo.

La excitación caliente y pegajosa se extendió de forma rápida entre mis piernas y me dolía. Nunca había estado tan cachonda antes y ella apenas estaba haciendo nada.

Las manos de Santana acariciaron la parte inferior de mi pecho y mi mano tomó la suya para guiar sus movimientos. Mis pezones estaban duros y apretados. Estaban prácticamente rogando por su tacto. Y cuando finalmente sentí el contacto cálido de la palma de su mano en mi pecho, casi grito aliviada. Era el paraíso.

Mi cerebro inundado de líquido, paralizando el calor mientras apretaba suavemente y tomó mi oreja entre sus dientes. Todo estaba en llamas.

Llevé mis piernas hacia atrás rodeando sus caderas, mi cuerpo se retorcía alrededor.

"Dime que me detenga." Repitió jadeando y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo, con más insistencia en esta ocasión, y gemí mientras pellizcaba mi pezón y jugaba con él girándolo entre sus dedos.

"Sabía que me deseabas." Sentí su sonrisa contra la delicada piel bajo mi mandíbula.

Odiaba que me pudiera leer. Odiaba que ella pudiera sentir lo que yo anhelaba, incluso antes de yo haberme dado cuenta de ello.

Pero tenía razón.

Miles de recuerdos de los últimos meses pasaron por mi mente como una vieja película. Su culo perfecto en vaqueros ajustados, su escote cuando se inclinaba para recoger algo de ropa de los cajones, el cosquilleo confuso que sentía cuando la veía con otras chicas en la acera de enfrente de nuestra casa, ojos oscuros que seguían cada movimiento… y esos gruesos y suaves labios, la lengua que lanza hacia afuera para mojarlos mientras leía un libro o se mordía las uñas nerviosa. La había deseado todo el tiempo. Y habíamos estado jugando este juego mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

"Dilo Britt. Dime cómo de mojada estás por mí."

Gruñí en respuesta y me volví hacia ella, eliminando de forma eficaz sus manos de mi cuerpo. Incluso ahora, ella estaba pasando mis límites. Mi sangre hervía de ira y lujuria.

"Vete a la mierda." Le dije y me lancé a su boca, dándole un beso ardiente y contundente.

Ella gimió y se aferró a mi espalda mientras me chupaba el labio y metí la lengua en su boca.

Una de sus manos encontró su camino a mis pantalones y pensé que moriría allí mismo. Nadie jamás me había tocado… y probablemente debería haberme sentido vulnerable y expuesta… Probablemente debería haberme sentido avergonzada de que ella pudiera sentir lo mojada que estaba… pero yo estaba demasiado ida, perdida en el momento y era una esclava del deseo. Me estremecí sin control.

Sin pensarlo, moví mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos hasta debajo de su camisón. No llevaba nada debajo. Mis ojos rodaron ante la idea.

Sus caderas sobresalían cuando imitaba sus acciones y luego el aire se hizo diez veces más caliente y más pesado… si es que eso era posible. Se sentía increíble. Tan caliente y suave y resbaladiza. Era como el paraíso.

Claro que me había tocado un par de veces en el pasado, por simple curiosidad. Pero esto era completamente diferente. Ella encontró mi clítoris con facilidad y comenzó a hacer los más increíbles, círculos cerrados, poniendo la cantidad justa de presión. Gemí y enterré mi cara en su cuello húmedo por el sudor, tratando desesperadamente de seguir su ejemplo.

Olía a miel y hojas frescas de té verde.

Nos presionábamos la una contra la otra, uniendo nuestros centros y sabiendo todo el tiempo que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba increíblemente mal. Pero de alguna manera sólo lo hizo más emocionante.

Cuando sus dedos detuvieron sus movimientos persistentes contra mi clítoris y se sumergieron abajo, yo la perseguí a ciegas, sintiendo en el fondo de mi mente lo que iba a suceder, pero sin llegar a creerlo tampoco.

Santana me estaba quitando la virginidad. Y yo no me atreví a sentirme mal por ello.

Con un lento empuje sincronizado, estaba dentro de mí y yo enterrada en ella. Su muslo se había agarrado a mi cintura, elaborando movimientos en perfecta sintonía.

El mundo a nuestro alrededor se detuvo y lo único que podía escuchar eran sus quejidos y gemidos ahogados mezclados con los sonidos que escapaban de mi propia boca. Era casi como una experiencia extrasensorial. Cada vez que ella mordisqueaba mi oreja y rozaba mi clítoris con el pulgar, me sobresaltaba y corría a hacerle lo mismo con mis propios dedos, necesitaba que se sintiera de la misma manera.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todo se volvió frenético y apresurado. Nuestros empujes se hicieron más fuertes y rápidos en el interior, apretando nuestros centros, y nuestras bocas se encontraron de nuevo para darse un beso sin aliento… y cuando ella jadeó mi nombre, caí en la ingravidez.

Sentí que mi cuerpo liberaba una ola tras otra del placer. Mis músculos se contrajeron y envolvió sus dedos dentro de mí. Y mejor aún, sentí que ella hacía lo mismo, temblando a mi alrededor.

El momento se prolongó durante mucho tiempo, un terremoto de ruidos salpicado de réplicas maravillosas, pero cuando finalmente nos relajamos de nuevo, yo sabía que la realidad había vuelto a mí.

Pavor. Miedo. Arrepentimiento. Todo se precipitó a través de mi pecho como una cascada.

Estaba tumbada junto a Santana, respirando con dificultad, sintiéndola dentro de mí y mis propios dedos escondidos en lo profundo de su lugar más íntimo.

¿Qué diablos acabábamos de hacer?


	2. Capítulo 2

**23 de diciembre, 2011**

El día siguiente fue… incómodo.

Después de que Santana y yo tuvimos sexo, solo nos separamos la una de la otra y nos dispusimos a dormir. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Y cuando me desperté en la mañana, ella se había ido. No sólo de la cama, se había ido de verdad. No estaba en la casa.

Yo no sabía qué hacer conmigo misma. Así que me fui a correr, me di un largo baño, arreglé un poco la ropa y ordené los DVDs de la estantería por orden alfabético… luego por género… y finalmente por orden de preferencia. Al rato me di por vencida tratando de distraerme, puse la Bella y la Bestia, y me desplomé en el sofá para dormir la siesta.

Al menos, intentándolo ya que mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos y lo hacía imposible.

Santana y yo nos habíamos acostado.

Mi hermanastra, Santana, me quitó la virginidad anoche.

Fue increíble y me pregunté por un momento si todo había sido un sueño.

Pero no. Definitivamente fue real. Recordé exactamente cómo se sentía tener su cuerpo contra el mío, sus labios en mi piel y sus dedos dentro de mí. Recordaba cada pequeño detalle, hasta la forma en que su cabello me hacía cosquillas en la cara y cómo me clavó el tobillo en la espalda cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Había tantas cosas por las que sentirme confundida que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Durante un tiempo, sentí ganas de llorar porque le había regalado una parte de mí tan íntima y todo había sucedido tan rápido que apenas tuve la oportunidad de pensar en ello.

Pero, en realidad, podría haber sido peor. Sé que mucha gente tiene una terrible primera vez. Y eso definitivamente no fue terrible… ni de lejos.

Al mismo tiempo, me dieron ganas de llamar a uno de mis amigos sólo para presumir de que ya no era virgen… y para ser sincera, hacer alarde de toda la experiencia siendo jodidamente increíble e insanamente caliente.

Por supuesto no podía hacerlo, y lo más importante, nunca haría eso. Era sólo un pensamiento aleatorio. Yo no era del tipo de chica superficial. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba segura de si tener relaciones sexuales era realmente algo para estar orgulloso… o si que todo el mundo vaya corriendo por ahí diciendo que lo hicieron sea guay.

Además, no es como si pudiera decirle a alguien que era Santana con la que lo había hecho. Estaba bastante segura de que la gente pensaría que estaba loca y que era raro y asqueroso y tratarían de quemarme en la hoguera por siquiera pensar en mi hermanastra de esa forma.

Pero esos pensamientos son un tema del que definitivamente no quiero preocuparme ahora.

Todas las emociones me estaban mareando.

Y cuando me tambaleaba al borde del pánico total, dividida entre una sensación de vacío, miedo y extrañamente orgullosa por lo que había pasado, Santana decidió volver a casa.

"Hey." Gritó con indiferencia mientras entraba por la puerta.

Me senté de golpe en el sofá y la miré fijamente. "¿A dónde fuiste?"

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en pararse a mirarme, hizo su camino pasando la cocina y subió las escaleras. "Salí."

Me levanté de mi asiento y la seguí. "Espera. Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó anoche."

Abrió de golpe la puerta del dormitorio y se sentó en su cama. "No quiero hablar."

Mirándola, no estaba segura de si debía gritar o suspirar de alivio por no llamarme loca y negar algo que había sucedido. "¿Qué?"

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa, sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los míos. "Te lo he dicho, ahora no Britt. ¿De acuerdo?" Su tono era firme.

La miré, mis dientes ligeramente apretados con ira. "No, ¿por qué?"

"¿Podrías simplemente dejarlo? No estoy de humor ahora mismo." Santana rodó los ojos, exasperada.

Tenía dos opciones en ese punto. Uno de ellos, entrar en una ridícula pelea sobre que era una cabezona perra sin corazón y terminar sin respuestas de por qué entró en mi cama la noche anterior y lo que eso significaba para nosotras. Dos, dejarlo ir por ahora y lidiar con ella más tarde cuando las cosas se enfriaran un poco… y aun así no obtener ninguna respuesta, pero al menos evitar una pelea.

Suspiré y me mordí la lengua. "Está bien. Como quieras." Salí de la habitación y volví a bajar.

Mi padre y Maribel llegaron a casa poco después de eso y actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Estoy bastante segura de que se lo creyeron.

Ellos nunca podrían sospechar lo que hicimos.

No estoy exactamente segura de cuál sería el castigo por acostarte con tu hermanastra. Pero no puedo dejar que se den cuenta de eso ahora.

Si Santana quiere ser difícil, dormiré en el sofá esta noche. Y tal vez mañana por la noche también. Ni siquiera me importa que sea Navidad. Santa puede soportarlo. Es mágico después de todo… así que puede entenderlo.

**24 de diciembre, 2011**

Después de una incómoda noche, el sofá me dejó casi sin dormir pero un montón de tiempo para pensar, me di cuenta de que tenía que calmarme. Yo sabía que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con Santana si iba a ser tan terca y a evitarla como ella hacía. Tenía que seguir intentándolo o se podría peor.

Y a pesar de lo que dije ayer, sí me importa que sea Navidad.

Nadie debería pelear en época navideña.

Por suerte, mi padre y Maribel querían pasar las fiestas solo nosotros cuatro. 'Vínculo familiar' o lo que sea, ya que era la primera vez que íbamos a celebrar la Navidad juntos y en la misma casa. Así que esta noche, después de comer y ver las películas de Navidad, me fui a reunirme con Santana en nuestro dormitorio.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama, como de costumbre, con los auriculares del iPod metidos en las orejas.

"Hey." Dije en voz baja, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Ella alzó una ceja y se sacó uno de los auriculares para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Te importa si me quedo aquí?"

"No. Es tu habitación." Su voz sonaba pequeña. Nada que ver con la actitud defensiva del día anterior.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acosté en mi cama, encendiendo el televisor que había en la esquina. Lo que hizo un cambio en mi corazón, me alegré. Era por lo menos un pequeño paso en la dirección correcta.

Después de unos quince minutos de navegar por canales sin sentido noté un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Santana se deslizaba a su manera sobre mi cama y se arrastraba a mi lado.

Estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera podía moverme.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté nerviosamente cuando pasó una pierna por encima de mi cadera y se sentó a horcajadas.

"Lo siento si fue… dura ayer." Ronroneó, inclinándose cerca de mi cara. Creo que era el síndrome pre-menstrual."

El corazón me latía con fuerza de nuevo y prácticamente podía saborear su dulce aliento en mis labios. Había algo en su manera de hablar que era demasiado bueno… demasiado hipnotizante.

Me daba la sensación de que todo esto era solo un juego para ella. Las peleas, las burlas… tal vez incluso el sexo.

"Santana, no. Tienes que apartarte de mí."

"¿Por qué cariño?" Pasó su delicado dedo por el lado de mi cuello y sonrió. "Sé que te gustó lo que hicimos la otra noche tanto como a mí."

Me estremecí. Había algo muy malo en que me llamara carió y aun así yo sabía que había disfrutado lo mismo. "Esto no está bien."

"¿Porque nuestros padres están al final del pasillo y podrían entrar en cualquier momento?" Bajó la cabeza y mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mis manos instintivamente buscaron sus caderas y las apreté suavemente. "Sí… Y se supone que somos hermanastras… y esto no es para nada normal."

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Eh… todo el mundo."

"Que les jodan." Se echó a reír sin aliento, dejando caer unos cuantos besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

Si que nuestros padres estén casados no fuera razón suficiente para que me sienta como si tuviera que alejarme de ella, también estaba el hecho de que era muy posible que Santana estuviera jugando conmigo por alguna emoción barata. No iba a dejar que me hiciera su 'nueva conquista'. Y no es como si ella me hubiera dado ninguna razón para pensar lo contrario.

Pero intenta decirle eso a mi incontrolable deseo sexual adolescente.

La sensación de Santana en la parte superior de mí y bajo mis dedos era malditamente tentador y con cada toque y presión de sus caderas, sentía que mi voluntad se desmoronaba.

Vamos, ¿puedes culparme? Había una chica muy caliente sobre mí, que se ofrece para darme orgasmos justo después de haberme hecho a la idea de lo increíblemente impresionante que podía ser el sexo…tendría que tener la autodisciplina de una de esas monjas súper religiosas para no ceder.

Mi cerebro me decía que la empujara fuera, para exigirle que me explicara por qué hacía eso.

Pero mi cuerpo se retorcía con impaciencia y me preguntaba por qué siquiera me importaba.

Cuando su mano se coló por debajo de mi camiseta y comenzó a subir hasta mi pecho, ya sabía que estaba perdida.

Gemí y clavé mi cabeza en la almohada. Podría preocuparme por los motivos de Santana después de terminar con todo este asunto.

"Esa es mi chica." Sonrió sobre mí.

¿Era posible sentirse tan molesta y atraída por alguien al mismo tiempo?

Empujó sus caderas cuando su boca volvió a mi cuello. Sabía que su chupar insistente dejaría unas marcas muy evidentes… Marcas que tendría que explicar de inmediato si alguno de nuestros padres lo vieran.

Pero no protesté. Tirando de la parte inferior de su camisa, esperé a que entendiera la indirecta y me permitiera quitársela. Cuando se movió sobre mí, con los pechos desnudos y agitada mientras respiraba profundamente, cogí mi oportunidad. Me incliné y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, bajando mis labios en su pezón rosado oscuro.

Era su turno de gemir y enredó sus manos en mi pelo.

Incluso aunque fuera bastante nueva en todo esto, me di cuenta por sus reacciones de que estaba haciendo al menos algo bien. Sonreí contra su piel y tiré cuidadosamente de su pezón con mis dientes.

Oí mi nombre en su jadeo pesado y prácticamente me derretía.

Pero traté de no dejarle ver eso. No cuando estaba llevando la ventaja en nuestra pequeña batalla por el dominio y los derechos de fanfarronear.

Con mi lengua girando alrededor de su pezón, deslicé una de mis manos por su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas suavemente sobre cada vértebra a lo largo del camino, hasta que llegué a sus pantalones de pijama. Mis dedos tocaron el elástico antes de arrastrarlos hacia abajo, lo suficiente para poder tocar su culo.

No tenía la intención de quitarle los pantalones. Mi cerebro no había llegado tan lejos. Pero al parecer, eso fue lo que ella entendió.

Apartándose de nuestro apretado abrazo, se quitó el resto de la ropa y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con la mía.

Estaba en estado de shock cuando me desnudó, la luz en nuestra habitación estaba bastante encendida.

Santana podía ver todo esta vez, y un rubor caliente se extendió a través de mis mejillas, hasta la punta de mis orejas y todo el camino hasta mi cuello.

Una vez que ella había lanzado la última prenda de mi ropa, se sentó de rodillas entre mis piernas ligeramente abiertas y me sonrió seductoramente.

"Así que… ¿qué quieres esta vez?" Bromeó, dejándose caer hacia delante con gracia sobre las manos y arrastrándose sobre mí.

Yo no podía responder. Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi caja torácica. Mis ojos no estaban seguros de si centrarse en… el brillo malicioso en sus ojos, el brillo sutil de sus labios, sus pechos… No.

Inconscientemente bajé la mirada a su cuerpo, con la mirada trazando el corte en v increíblemente sexy que se formaba en su estómago y las caderas, sentí escalofríos cuando vi cómo su muslo se deslizaba entre los míos y noté el contacto de su centro en mi piel. El calor húmedo cubrió rápidamente la parte superior de mi pierna y mis dedos se dispararon a captar sus costados.

Esto era mucho más íntimo que la última vez. Podía sentir cada centímetro de ella en mí. Podía ver todo lo que estaba haciendo. La forma en que nuestros cuerpos se moldeaban y encajaban entre sí… hizo que mi cabeza girara.

Su cálido aliento en mi oído de nuevo. "Estás tan jodidamente buena, Britt. Te deseo tanto ahora mismo." Lo afirmó con un movimiento de caderas y pasó una mano por mi estómago para después pellizcar mi pezón.

Gemí, hundiendo las uñas en el omoplato y mordiendo su clavícula.

Podía sentir mi propio calor empapando su muslo. Estaba perfectamente angulado hacia mí, con la cantidad de presión correcta… y cada vez que se lanzaba hacia delante, me desarmaba un poquito más.

Era invierno, pero el aire a nuestro alrededor era de todo menos frío mientras intercambiábamos empujones de nuestros cuerpos y nuestro labios se encontraban con besos apresurados, desesperadas lenguas luchando.

Cuando nuestros movimientos se hicieron más salvajes y desiguales, me sentí a mí misma cada vez más cerca, me pregunté si Santana podría llevar una mano entre nuestros cuerpos para que pudiera tocarme de nuevo.

Sabía que no debía querer eso. Pero realmente, realmente lo quería.

En cambio, ella rompió nuestro beso y se movió por mi cuerpo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su boca estaba sobre mí, lamiendo mi centro, rozando suavemente mi clítoris.

"¡Joder!" Grité antes de poder controlarme.

No pude evitarlo. La lengua de Santana se sentía increíble. Mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Mis manos al instante se enredaron en su cabello oscuro. Olas de placer subieron por mi cuerpo, ella rodeó con sus brazos mis muslos y me sujetó las caderas hacia debajo de la cama.

Su lengua bailaba círculos hábiles y patrones sobre mi clítoris y con cada cambio en la presión y velocidad, me sentí al borde de algo mucho más grande de lo que yo pudiera imaginar.

Y yo que pensaba que los dedos de Santana era mágicos… sin duda no podían competir con su lengua.

Gemí y arañé las sábanas con mis dedos de los pies, los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron y ondularon con anticipación. De vez en cuando llevaba su lengua hacia abajo y la deslizaba dentro de mí, sólo para hacerme enloquecer aún más.

Lleve la mirada hacia ella y si la vista de su cabeza entre mis piernas no fuera suficiente para enviarme al éxtasis, sus caderas moviéndose sobre su propia mano, sin duda lo consiguieron.

Entonces, como si pudiera sentir que ya estaba cayendo, rápidamente reemplazó su lengua con los dedos, empujando rápido y duro mientras lamía mi clítoris.

El terremoto de la primera vez parecía un pequeño temblor en comparación con esto. Me elevé, apretando entre sus dedos y dejando escapar un profundo gemido de mi garganta que me hizo sonrojar. Mis caderas se levantaron de la cama y se resistieron de manera incontrolable en su rostro.

Quería sentirme avergonzada por mi reacción.

Pero ella ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad.

Justo cuando pensaba que las olas terminaron, ella sacó y empujó de nuevo en mí bruscamente, pasando la lengua sobre mi clítoris.

De esa forma me estaba yendo otra vez.

Y esta vez, ella se unió a mí. A través de mi propio placer, sentí más que oí las vibraciones de su gemido ansioso contra mi centro.

La idea de ella bajando para ver cómo me corro simplemente lo hacía todo mucho mejor.

En el momento en que por fin terminé de temblar, me di cuenta de que había salido de entre mis piernas, apagó la luz y ahora estaba deslizándose entre las sábanas a mi lado.

La fina capa de sudor sobre su piel brillaba bajo la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana. No tenía ni idea de qué decir o hacer y estaba aterrada por si hacía un movimiento en falso. Así que me quedé allí.

Cuando nuestra respiración se había calmado por completo y estaba a punto de dejar de tratar de arreglar las cosas en mi cabeza e ir a dormir, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella se acercó y enredó nuestros meñiques.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

No podía ser mucho, pero sin duda era algo. Y me consoló lo suficiente como para caer en un agradecido y saciado sueño.

**25 de diciembre, 2011**

Esta mañana me desperté desnuda en los brazos de Santana.

Nuestras piernas entrelazadas y sus labios presionados contra mi hombro. Debimos habernos pegado más durante la noche.

No sé por qué no se había ido como la vez anterior. Pero tampoco sé qué era peor – el pánico de despertar con un espacio vacío a mi lado, o la absoluta confusión por el salto que dio mi corazón al ver nuestros cuerpos enredados de forma tan perfecta.

Me retorcí bajo su peso, asustada por lo que significara que ella se hubiera quedado y lo que sentí al despertarme junto a ella, los recuerdos de la noche anterior todavía estaban frescos en mi cabeza.

Entonces, un pensamiento aún peor me golpeó. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Cualquiera de nuestros padres podría haber entrado y vernos a las dos juntas durmiendo desnudas.

Eso fue suficiente para que se me formara un nudo en el estómago y forzara a mis miembros para que alejaran a Santana para vestirme.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando salí de la cama y su mirada me siguió a través de la habitación, ya que fui a coger una camiseta y un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior de mis cajones. Por una fracción de segundo me pareció ver algo en su cara que parecía felicidad. Me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada suave de admiración.

Pero entonces se contuvo, tosió incómoda, y se fue, volvió a su expresión de siempre.

"¿Por qué estás levantada tan temprano?" La pregunta fue totalmente carente de emoción. Bostezó y se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello.

Dudé por un momento. "Ummm… es Navidad. Quiero ver lo que Santa me ha traido." Dije por encima de mi hombro mientras me vestía.

"¿Es eso?" Arqueó una ceja. Dudando, pero no burlándose. Lo que me sorprendió. Esperaba algún tipo de comentario sarcástico.

"Sí." Respondí, tirando de un par de pantalones de chándal para terminar de vestirme.

Cuando me volví hacia ella estaba sonriendo de nuevo. No es arrogante como cuando nos peleábamos. Ni siquiera depredadora como cuando estaba tratando de convencerme de que tuviera relaciones sexuales con ella de nuevo.

Sólo una sonrisa.

"Así que voy a… uh… nos vemos abajo." Dije en voz baja, señalando hacia la puerta y cerrándola detrás de mí al salir.

¿Qué estaba haciendo conmigo esa chica? Quiero decir, hasta la noche anterior podría haber jurado que estaba jugando conmigo, usándome. Pero ahora… no lo sé. ¿Cómo puede una mirada y una sonrisa decir tanto? Y luego estaba ese pequeño enlace de meñiques. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Yo sólo… sé que no me estoy imaginando las cosas. Sé que hay algo más, que no sólo está tratado de acostarse conmigo y volverme loca.

Tiene que haberlo.

Cuando llegué abajo Maribel y mi padre estaban haciendo el desayuno en la cocina. Ambos me dieron un beso y un abrazo y me desearon una feliz Navidad. Regresé con una sonrisa, cogí un vaso de zumo y fui al salón.

Pensé que si dejaba que mi emoción por recibir regalos ganara a todas las demás cosas, estaría bien.

Santa me trajo una edición limitada en DVD de todas las películas de Toy Story, un par de nike de color rosa y morado y un bote enorme de caramelos, todos con sabor a sandía. Mi favorito.

Mi padre y Maribel también me regalaron un par de auriculares que son especiales para bailarines y atletas. Algo sobre resistentes, ligeros y ajustables, para que cuando haga volteretas y esas cosas no se caigan. No estaba segura de lo que todo eso significaba, pero me parecieron muy geniales de todos modos. Y me sorprendieron con un peluche de unicornio súper mono que vi una vez en una tienda, pero me sentí un poco tonta si lo compraba.

Finalmente Santana bajó las escaleras para unirse a nosotros y le di el regalo que le compré.

No creo que se esperara que yo le regalara nada. Sus cejas se elevaron y parpadeó un par de veces antes de aceptarlo.

Incluso aunque las cosas fueran raras entre nosotras cuando lo compré (y ahora más), sabía que era lo corrector si íbamos a ser una familia. Como no tenía mucho dinero porque las animadoras y la danza ocupaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre y no podía tener un trabajo a tiempo parcial, simplemente le compré este juego tonto de sales de baño de maracuyá y jabones perfumados.

No tenía ni idea de si le gustaría o no. Pero con un presupuesto limitado y sin saber prácticamente nada de ella, fue el mejor regalo que pude pensar.

Formó una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo abrió y murmuro un simple gracias, antes de inclinarse a los pies del árbol y entregarme un pequeño paquete también.

A través de mi propia sorpresa, pude sentir tanto los ojos de mi padre como los de Maribel en mí. Estaban claramente contentos y sorprendidos de vernos comportarnos como gente civilizada por una vez. Pero, por suerte, después de un tenso silencio, el temporizador del horno sonó desde la cocina y ambos se fueron, dejándonos un poco de tiempo a solas.

Estaba increíblemente agradecida por su tacto.

"Feliz Navidad, Britt." Dijo Santana, arrastrando sus pies sobre la alfombra. No estaba muy segura de si eso fue porque estaba nerviosa o porque el intercambio era aburrido y no le importaba.

Pero luego se inclinó y me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de girarse y salir de la habitación.

Yo estaba muy confundida. Me ruboricé. No podía creer que me hubiera regalado el par de calcetines más suaves y cálidos del mundo, cubiertos de pequeños patos amarillos.

No tenía ni idea de que ella había prestado tanta atención al tipo de cosas que me pongo y me gusta.

Y con ese destello de esperanza, me encontré con ganas de ver a Santana en una forma totalmente nueva.

**29 de diciembre, 2011**

Estas vacaciones de invierno han sido el momento más extraño, más desconcertante, más emocionante, y más aterrador de mi vida.

Santana y yo hemos estado pasando más tiempo juntas en los últimos días. Sobre todo viendo la tele y compartiendo conversaciones casuales mientras estamos en nuestros portátiles. Y a veces, une su meñique con el mío y sonríe como si ambas supiéramos el más maravilloso de los secretos del mundo.

En momentos como ese, estoy locamente feliz. Y todo parece tan… correcto.

No creo que pueda decir exactamente cómo hemos pasado de putearnos y odiarnos la una a la otra a esta calma que tenemos ahora… Fue bastante gradual. Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, no somos mejores amigas ni nada… y muchas veces sigue siendo todo horriblemente incómodo. En realidad, sobre todo después de haber tenido sexo.

Como ayer, cuando Santana se coló en la ducha conmigo y casi lo arruino todo cuando grité del susto como una niña de siete años.

Maribel incluso llamó a la puerta para preguntarme si estaba bien y tuve que fingir que no pasaba nada, aunque el cálido cuerpo de Santana se estuviera moviendo contra mí y mordiera el lóbulo de mi oreja.

O el día anterior cuando mi padre y Maribel fueron a comprar y nos dejaron a las dos sentadas en el sofá del salón con una enorme manta cubriéndonos. Estábamos un poco lejos al principio, pero luego Santana se acercó y empezó a mover su mano sobre mis pantalones hasta que finalmente cedí y terminamos haciéndolo justo de la puerta principal, que se abrió.

Afortunadamente o nos desnudamos aquella vez…

De todos modos, cuando ese tipo de cosas sucede, puede ser todo bastante incómodo.

Porque yo siempre me opongo al principio. Y siempre discuto conmigo misma. Yo digo que no debemos, que es un error, que alguien nos podría coger. Me digo que a Santana no le gusto y que todo eso son juegos y entretenimiento para ella.

Pero entonces no puedo contenerme.

Somos como dos imanes. No importa cuánto lo intente, sigo siendo atraída hacia ella por esta extraña fuerza magnética. Me siento incapaz de pararlo.

Después, cuando las dos estamos jadeando y débiles, el silencio es ensordecedor. Tengo demasiado miedo de preguntarle todas las preguntas que están burbujeando en mi cerebro. Y al mismo tiempo, estoy aún más preocupada de si dejo que las cosas sigan como están, sólo va a terminar siendo peor y voy a salir realmente herida…

Porque honestamente… Creo que quizás, puede que, tal vez, un poco, sólo un poco, esté enamorándome de ella. Sé que es ridículo. Sé que dije la odiaba. Pero… la forma en que ha estado haciéndome sentir últimamente, hormigueo y dolor de la mejor forma imaginable, debe ser algo más que sexo. Ella ya no parece más una molesta mocosa mal criada. Es más suave.

Me dio un regalo de Navidad. Hace chistes muy divertidos cuando estamos pasando el rato. Y la forma en que me mira a veces y dice mi nombre, me hace sentir como… ugh. No sé.

Podría estar soñando. Podría estar delirando. No tengo ni idea. Pero necesito saber cómo se siente.

Lo necesito.

Y fueron estos pensamientos los que me hicieron apartarla cuando cerró la puerta del dormitorio esta tarde y se deslizó sobre mí con una sonrisa deliberada.

"Santana, para. Tenemos que hablar."

"¿Hablar de qué?" Respondió distraídamente, besándome bajo la oreja y me hizo estremecer a pesar de mi determinación.

Agarré sus hombros y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos. "Acerca de esto… Sobre nosotras."

Sus ojos se endurecieron al instante y se encogió de hombros fuera de mi tacto, pasando a sentarse en la cama. "No hay un nosotras."

Mis cejas se fruncieron. "¿De qué estás hablando? Hemos estado… ya sabes…" La miré de manera significativa haciendo un gesto de ida y vuelta entre nosotras, esperando a que entendiera la imagen.

"Es sólo sexo. El sexo no significa nada." Apartó la mirada y me di cuenta de inmediato de que estaba mintiendo.

"Sí. Sabes que sí… Y esto no es sólo sexo. Algo más está pasando aquí. No soy estúpida." Insistí.

"¿En serio, B?" Alzó una ceja desafiante hacia mí y me encogí ligeramente al oír el apodo que usaba hace tiempo para ponerme de los nervios. "¿Qué pensaste que iba a ocurrir? ¿Qué íbamos a casarnos y a tener hijos? Somos hermanastras, joder." Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, desafiante.

Puse los ojos en ella. "Lo sé. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, soy yo la que sigue recordándote eso."

"Sí, bueno, eso no cambia nada." Se encogió de hombros. "Necesitaba desahogarme y… tú estabas ahí. Tú ganas-yo gano."

Algo se sacudió dentro de mí y me sentí enferma. Mis peores temores confirmados. "¿Así que eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Sólo un cuerpo para mantenerte caliente por la noche? ¿Sólo un juego?"

Ella no respondió. Apartó sus ojos de los míos y apretó la mandíbula.

Sentí que me asfixiaba rápidamente, ya al borde de las lágrimas.

"Que te jodan, Santana. ¿Cómo te atreves… a… a usarme de esa manera?" Quité furiosamente una lágrima que había logrado caer por mi mejilla. "¿Sabías que yo era virgen la primera vez que tuvimos sexo? ¿Eh?"

Sus ojos se dirigieron de vuelta a los míos y su boca se abrió. "Brittany yo… yo no tenía ni idea… yo-"

"No. ¿Sabes qué? Ahórratelo. Ese no es el punto… Y para ser sincera, ni siquiera me importa." Era cierto. No estaba en esa fase de que Santana fuera mi primera vez. No era para tanto. Sólo quería que lo supiera… y tal vez echárselo en cara para hacerla sentir un poco culpable también.

¿Qué? No soy perfecta.

"A mí sí me importa, sin embargo. Brittany, nunca lo habría hecho si lo hubiera sabido." Arrastró los pies y me tomó la cara entre las manos. "Lo siento mucho. Eso estuvo muy mal por mi parte."

"Lo que sea." Sollocé, negándome a hacer contacto visual con ella y odiándome a mí misma por ser tan patética.

"Britt… mírame." Suplicó en voz baja. "¿Por favor?"

Suspiré con frustración, pero cumplí de todos modos.

Sus ojos eran mucho más suaves de lo que habían sido hace unos momentos. Respiró hondo y me dio una sonrisa vacilante. "Tienes razón. No es sólo sexo."

Yo sólo podía parpadear y tragar con dificultad mientras esperaba a que continuara.

"Supongo que te diste cuenta de que no he estado acostándome con chicas más."

Asentí débilmente. Me había dado cuenta. Pero sólo pensé que tal vez todas estaban ocupadas porque era Navidad…

"Yo…" Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos por un segundo. "No puedo explicarlo… Todas esas cosas – fiestas, salir con chicas, haciendo mierdas por las que podría meterme en serios problemas sólo para impresionarlas… solía ser la distracción perfecta… solía hacerme sentir como una zorra superior. Como si yo fuera genial y todos los demás apestaran." Se echó a reír con amargura. "Pero no lo soy… Y la única lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a mí y decirlo fuiste tú."

Arrugué mi nariz. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Soltó mi cara y miró nerviosamente. "No sé exactamente lo que está pasando aquí… Da miedo y es grande… Yo sabía que algo estaba pasando desde hace mucho más tiempo de lo que quiero admitir." Hizo una pausa y jugueteó con las manos un poco antes de seguir. "Y no importa cuánto lo intente, no importa lo mucho que luche contra eso e intente convencerme de que no tengo que tener estos sentimientos porque nuestros padres están casados… hay algo acerca de ti. Me desafías… Y a veces me vuelves loca." Me miró con un dejo de risa en sus ojos.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras sus palabras se asentaron sobre nosotras.

No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba tratando de decirme.

"Pero sí te gusto mucho, y desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué te comportabas como una zorra?"

"Además de que no quería que mi madre se volviera a casar y tener que irme a vivir con personas a las que apenas conocía." Santana se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró. "Supongo que me molestaba la situación… yo no quería sentirme atraída por ti. No quería pensar en ti de esa manera. Sabía que estaba mal."

"¿Te sentiste… siempre de esa manera?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. No al principio… Al principio, realmente no me gustabas. Pensé que eras un poco extraña." Me sonrió juguetonamente y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. "Y estaba muy enfadada con mi madre por obligarme a esto."

Fruncí el ceño, entendiendo el sentimiento.

"Pero luego, después de unos meses… No sé." Su rostro se retorció metida en sus pensamientos. "No podía dejar de mirarte… y pensar en ti… y entonces empecé a buscar peleas contigo sólo para que me hablaras."

"Pensé que me odiabas." Hice un puchero.

"No. Es que… no quería que supieras lo que sentía por ti." Santana se acercó y tomó mi mano. "Todo en ti… me cautiva, Britt. No voy a fingir entenderlo…Y probablemente parezca que estoy loca tratando de explicarlo ahora. Simplemente… es así."

Nos sentamos allí por un largo tiempo, sin decir nada, y yo hice todo lo posible para procesar la nueva información para encajarla con los viejos recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntas. Era difícil de creer que Santana fuera repentinamente tan abierta y honesta conmigo. Supongo que enterarse de que ella me quitó la virginidad sin siquiera darse cuenta realmente le llamó la atención.

"Por cierto… siento haberme ido a la mañana siguiente después de la primera vez." Su voz se desvaneció. "Estaba asustada."

Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento. "Lo sé."

"Y nunca me hubiera metido en tu cama si hubiera sabido que eras virgen, Britt. Te lo prometo." Dijo con sinceridad. "Pero aun así no me arrepiento de lo que pasó esa noche entre nosotras… Hice lo que hice porque… eres algo así como irresistible." Me giñó un ojo y reí en voz baja. "Simplemente no puedo controlarme a tu alrededor, no importa cuánto lo intente… me gustas… mucho. Y no debería haberte hecho sentir nunca tan mal sólo porque tenía miedo de lo que sentía por ti y no quería que pensaras que era un bicho raro por sentir eso." Ella sacudió la cabeza y se rio secamente. "Joder, ¿cuándo me he convertido en una sensible?"

Sonreí suavemente. "No eres un bicho raro. Y me gusta la sensible, dulce Santana. Aunque está empezándome a doler la muela."

Se rio y apartó un mechón de pelo que había caído por mi cara. "Así que… ahora que lo sabes… ¿qué, eh… ¿qué te parece?"

Era extraña la visión de Santana tan pequeña y llena de esperanza. Y no puedo negar que la encontraba increíblemente adorable.

Pero todo eso todavía era un choche gigante para mi sistema después de que había pasado tanto tiempo, no hubiera sospechado de ella.

Incluso si hubiera estado recibiendo pequeños atisbos del lado más dulce de Santana últimamente, me había hecho a la idea de que era una insensible, convenida y egoísta durante nuestros primeros meses juntas. E iba a ser difícil romper por completo ese molde que me había hecho por esa impresión inicial.

Y no había ninguna duda de que sus motivos en todo esto podrían ser producto de una mente manipuladora, incluso si no fuera por las razones que había pensado en un principio.

Así que su confesión no lo compensa todo… Pero al menos ella había estado llena de remordimientos y había sido sincera.

Yo sabía que necesitaba un tiempo para procesarlo todo. Para acostumbrarme a la idea de que le gustaba a Santana de verdad y no sólo estaba jugando conmigo por diversión. Para averiguar qué sentía por ella y lo que eso significaría para nosotras a largo plazo.

"¿Puedo pensar en ello?" Le pregunté insegura.

Parecía herida, así que continué.

"Es como si sólo pudiera ver la mitad del rompecabezas… y necesito un tiempo para averiguar dónde está el resto de las piezas."

Santana tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Sí. Bien. Lo entiendo."

"Bien." Le di un suave beso en la mejilla y salí a recomponer mis pensamientos.

**31 de diciembre, 2011**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que Santana reveló el secreto acerca de lo que realmente estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza, y no estoy segura de si es mejor o peor ahora.

Las cosas son todavía bastante raras… pero por alguna razón completamente diferentes.

Está esperando mi respuesta. Quiere saber si siento lo mismo que ella siente. Si me gusta como algo más que amiga, compañera de habitación, y a veces también de orgasmo.

Y a pesar de que he estado pensando mucho en ello, no estoy segura de lo que le voy a responder.

Siempre he pensado que es impresionante y absolutamente hermosa. Y ahora, después de haber pasado tiempo juntas sin gritarnos y pelearnos, también he visto lo divertida, inteligente, e interesante que es.

Además, cuando miro hacia atrás a nuestras peleas y recuerdo lo enfadada que conseguía ponerme, ya no siento la frustración de entonces.

Sólo recuerdo el fuego en sus ojos. La pasión. Aparece este extraño cosquilleo, esta emoción en mi pecho. Nunca nadie me hizo sentir así antes.

¿Está mal si encuentro su mal humor un poco sexy?

Pero entonces, cuando pienso que sí, tal vez sí quiero estar con Santana y de verdad estoy enamorada de ella y podríamos construir algo especial, tengo que recordarme a mí misma que nuestra situación es una putada.

¿Cómo podríamos estar juntas? Nuestros padres se enfadarías. Mis amigos se enfadarían. La ciudad entera se enfadaría.

Sería una pesadilla.

Y cuando me miró con esa misma mirada interrogante, mientras me preparaba para la fiesta de fin de año a la que se suponía que iba esta noche, suspiré y me de la vuelta para informarle simplemente de eso.

"Santana… sé que quieres que te diga que también me gustas… Pero de verdad que no sé qué decirte."

Su frente se arrugó y se miró las manos. "¿Eso es un no?"

Me mordí el labio y sacudí la cabeza. "No… Es un 'no podemos aunque yo quisiera'."

"¿Así que no quieres?"

"¡No lo sé" Resoplé. "¿Quizás? Estoy confundida."

"B, si te gusto, ¿a quién le importa lo que la gente piense?"

La miré boquiabierta. "Es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad quieres ir y decirle a nuestros padres, familiares y amigos que nos hemos estado acostando y que queremos ser pareja? ¿Podrías hacer eso?"

Santana se encogió de hombros y respiró pesadamente. "¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debemos hacer?"

Yo sabía que tenía razón. Si las dos teníamos sentimientos más fuertes que los simples fraternales, no podríamos volver a como eran las cosas antes.

Y aunque yo estaba seriamente confundida, sabía que mentiría si dijera que quería parar nuestros pequeños encuentros secretos. La forma en la que Santana me hacía sentir era demasiado increíble… y definitivamente no tenía intención de pararlo.

"No estoy segura." Respondí en voz baja.

Me senté a su lado en la cama.

"No puedo fingir que no quiero estar contigo. Nunca he sentido esto por nadie." Susurró.

La miré, medio escondida detrás de mi pelo. "¿En serio?"

Ella sonrió. "Sí, en serio."

"¿Qué sientes?"

Deslizó su mano sobre la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. "Eres como nadie que haya conocido, Brittany. Eres sexy, inocente, adorable, y todo lo que es bueno en este loco, y descabellado mundo."

"Pero seguimos sacándonos de quicio la una a la otra a veces."

"Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Quién no lo hace?" Sonrió con complicidad. "Además… Me gusta que no soportes mis mierdas."

"A mí también." Apreté su mano en la mía. "Puedes ser un grano enorme en el culo."

Santana se rio un poco. "Es por eso que te necesito a mi alrededor para que me pongas en mi sitio."

Asentí con entusiasmo. Pero entonces otra pregunta me vino a la mente y tenía que estar segura. "¿No crees que soy una animadora estúpida?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Definitivamente no."

"Bien." Sonreí. "Porque yo tampoco creo que seas una puta."

"Me alegro." Se echó a reír y me atrajo en un fuerte abrazo. Nos quedamos así un largo rato. De repente, sentí su susurro en mi cuello. "¿Necesitas un chófer para tu fiesta? Puedo llevarte si quieres."

Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande mientras presionaba mi cara en su pelo. Olía tan bien. Y estando en sus brazos me estaba haciendo sentir segura y feliz. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iría a parar todo esto en un futuro, pero sabía que en ese momento no podría pensar en nada peor que estar separada de ella. "Nah… no tengo ganas de ir."

Si hubiera podido ver su rostro estaba segura de que su ceja habría saltado en sorpresa. "Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

Finalmente me retiré de la calidez de su abrazo y me incliné para colocar un suave beso en sus labios. "Bueno, si piensas que soy taaaan impresionante, estoy segura de que no tendrás ningún problema en acurrucarte conmigo a ver Alicia en el país de las maravillas…"

Santana gruñó un poco. "¿La de Disney o la de Johnny Depp?

Hice una mueca. "Duh. La de Disney, boba."

Ella rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. "¿No quieres hacer algo más emocionante? Es víspera de año nuevo, después de todo."

Yo sólo sonreí y empujé sus hombros para que estuviera acostada sobre su espalda antes de subirme encima de ella.

"Pues no. Estoy bastante segura de que es aquí exactamente donde quiero estar."


	3. Chapter 3

**28 de enero, 2012**

Ha pasado un mes. A veces no puedo creerlo, pero es verdad. Esto está sucediendo realmente.

Santana y yo… bueno, no sé lo que somos. ¿Amigas con derechos? ¿Novias pero no del todo?

No creo que pueda ponerle un nombre aunque lo intente. Pasamos un montón de tiempo juntas y nos besamos y acurrucamos y nos besamos. Hablamos. Nos reímos y divertimos. A veces incluso hablamos sobre todas esas cosas profundas e importantes de la vida. Lo hacemos todo.

Excepto delante de la gente. Toda nuestra relación está dentro de los muros de nuestra casa… sobre todo nuestro dormitorio.

A veces me gusta pensar en nosotras como Romeo y Julieta… bueno, tal vez más como Julieta y Julieta. Nuestros padres probablemente no lo aprobarían e incluso podrían tratar de separarnos… pero nuestros sentimientos son demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlos. Y de alguna manera, a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias y defectos, funcionamos juntas.

Cuando estoy con Santana, me siento viva.

Pero eso es lo que hace tan difícil estar con ella también. No me gusta mentirle a todo el mundo. No me gusta andar a escondidas. Es mucha presión. Me da dolor de barriga. Y yo nunca he sido capaz de mantener grandes secretos a las personas que me rodean… bueno, aparte del hecho de que me gustan las chicas.

Me preguntaba si tal vez era parte del problema, sin embargo. Si no podía ser honesta con todos acerca de quién era yo, ¿cómo iba a sentirme lista para revelarle al mundo lo que teníamos Santana y yo? Tenía que empezar poco a poco y trabajar mi camino hacia delante.

Había un chico en el equipo de fútbol – Mike. Siempre habíamos sido muy buenos amigos, desde pequeños, y yo confiaba en él más que en cualquiera de las otras chicas de las Cheerios. La semana pasada, me decidí a salir con él y… por suerte, le pareció bastante bien esto. Dijo que no importa lo que hay entre las piernas de alguien, sino lo que hay en su corazón. Lo abracé más fuerte de lo que nunca he abrazado a nadie en mi vida. Cualquiera diría que ser "popular" significa tener un montón de amigos, pero no se puede confiar en casi nadie cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Por supuesto, no le he dicho nada acerca de la chica que me gusta o por qué de repente sentí la necesidad de compartir mi secreto con él. Pero al menos había alguien que sabía que yo era lesbiana y eso me agradaba. Fue un gran alivio.

Bueno, hoy estaba arriba en nuestra habitación cuando oí el timbre de la puerta. Ya sabía que era Mike porque me envió un mensaje antes para hacerme saber que iba a venir. Me entusiasmo y corrí escaleras abajo lista para abrir la puerta y darle la bienvenida, pero Santana, que estaba en la cocina comiendo algo, se me adelantó.

No estoy segura de por qué lo hice, supongo que tal vez era solo curiosidad por ver qué pasaría. Ninguno de mis amigos había venido a casa desde que Maribel y Santana se mudaron – sobre todo porque yo les dije que no lo hicieran. Siempre tuve un poco de miedo y no quería arriesgarme a ser avergonzada por lo que Santana podría decirles. Normalmente yo simplemente iba a sus casas cuando queríamos pasar el rato. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Santana no era tan intimidante. Así que tomé la oportunidad.

En lugar de ir hasta ellos, me escondí detrás de la pared y escuché la interacción.

"¡Hey! ¿Está Brittany en casa?" Preguntó Mike alegremente.

Hubo una larga pausa. Era incómodo. Imaginé que Santana estaba con esa mirada intensa, mirándolo con recelo.

"Depende de quién pregunte."

"Mh… Soy Mike. Voy a la escuela con ella." La voz de Mike era vacilante. "¿Tú eres su hermana? Santana, ¿no?"

Me encogí. Oh chico. Eso era sin duda la peor cosa que podía decir.

"Hermanastra." Santana gruñó. "Soy la hermanastra de Brittany."

"Oh, sí. Eso quería decir."

Otro largo silencio incómodo.

"Así que… ¿está aquí? Se olvidó su bolsa de deporte en mi coche cuando la traje a casa desde la escuela ayer y quería devolvérsela."

"Mmh… Bueno, lo siento, Britt está fuera. Creo que ha ido a correr o algo. Parece ser que tendrás que volver en otro momento, Jackie." La voz de Santana era extremadamente dulce y teñida de veneno al mismo tiempo.

"Eh… es Mike."

"Lo que sea." Oí el golpe de la puerta y suspiré profundamente. Pobre Mike.

Santana saltó en estado de shock cuando aparecí de detrás de la pared y fruncí el ceño.

"Joder Britt. ¿De dónde demonios has salido? Me has asustado."

La ignoré. "Eso no ha sido muy agradable."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿El qué?"

"No deberías haber sido tan mala con Mike. Él solo estaba siendo considerado."

Se cruzó de brazos con rigidez. "Sí, bueno… no me gusta. Parece sospechoso."

"¿Mike? ¿Crees que Mike parece sospechoso?" Me burlé, incrédula. Ese chico era el chico más honesto, genuino – si no un poco tonto – que había conocido. Era todo un amor.

"Sí, Mike. A no ser que Bruce Lee sea su verdadero nombre."

"Santana…" Le advertí.

"¿Qué, B? Él viene por aquí con su viscoso flequillo negro de emo, con su sonrisa tonta y esa chaqueta cursi, actuando como si nunca hubiera roto un plato. ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione? No voy a dejar que nadie se comporte así con mi chica."

Contuve una sonrisa. La Santana celosa era muy mona. Y me encantó que me llamara 'mi chica'.

"En primer lugar, Mike no puede evitar que su flequillo sea así. Así que no debes burlarte de él." Me iba a interrumpir, pero la paré poniendo mi mano hacia arriba. "En segundo lugar, tiene novia. Y en tercer lugar… yo no soy tu chica. Soy tu hermana, ¿recuerdas?" Sonreí burlonamente.

Santana entrecerró sus ojos. Aunque sabía que sólo estaba intentando meterme con ella, odiaba que le recordase ese hecho. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Mhmm." Sonreí. Fue todo un reto, y ella lo aceptó de buen agrado.

Dando un paso más cerca, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me dio un apretón en el culo.

Me reí y me mordí el labio.

"Así que, hermana… Si yo te sugiriera ir arriba y desnudarnos ahora mismo sería totalmente inapropiado… ¿verdad?"

Enredé mis manos en su pelo, temblando ligeramente mientras lamía la longitud de mi cuello. "Completamente."

Ella asintió y metió sus manos por debajo de la parte trasera de mi camiseta, pero yo di un paso hacia atrás y sonreí.

"Te echo una carrera." Dije girando sobre mis talones para correr hacia las escaleras.

Yo, por supuesto, llegué a nuestra habitación primero y en cuanto ella apareció por la puerta, la empujé sobre mi cama y ella cayó de espaldas, con los ojos muy abiertos, y claramente desprevenida.

Por alguna razón sentía de repente el deseo de demostrarle que ella no es la única que puede tener el control.

Le di una patada a la puerta cerrándola detrás de mí antes de dar unos pasos hacia la cama y tumbarme sobre ella. Pasé mis dedos por sus antebrazos, rodeando sus muñecas y las posicioné sobre su cabeza.

Era obvio que ella estaba tratando de reprimir un gemido y sonreí, sin estar segura de si era una reacción de sorpresa o disfrute, pero sin importarme de todas formas.

Sin perder tiempo, me quité la camisa y me incliné para capturar sus labios. Me obligué a ignorar la leve vergüenza que sentía por ser tan contundente. La imagen de ella tumbada debajo de mí, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos entreabiertos, cubiertos de lujuria, fue suficiente para deshacerme de mi timidez habitual. Ella siempre era la agresora. La dominante.

Pero esta vez yo sabía que tenía el poder.

"No sabía que eras celosa." Bromeé, sujetando sus muñecas con una mano y deslizando la otra debajo de su camisa para acariciarle un poco más contundente de lo que normalmente lo haría.

Ella parecía totalmente ofendida. "¿Celosa? ¿De Jet Li? Por favor."

Puse los ojos en blanco. "¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué has liado todo eso? ¿Y por qué te estás poniendo colorada ahora?"

Santana frunció el ceño, se retorcía en protesta debajo de mi firme agarre. "Sólo estaba protegiendo lo que es mío."

Mu burlé. "¿Qué es tuyo? Cariño, creo que estás un poco confundida. Tú eres mía."

Ella levantó las cejas desafiante, como diciendo: demuéstralo.

Estábamos en un concurso de miradas. Sin embargo no estaba por la labor de dar marcha atrás. "No te muevas. O si no…"

"¿O si no qué?" Dijo desafiante.

Moviendo mis caderas en ella hacia abajo, lenta y firme, mordí su clavícula y oí un leve gemido de su boca. "O si no voy a bajar y te voy a dejar aquí para que termines esto tú sola." Bajé mi mano libre entre nuestros cuerpos y ligeramente acaricié su centro. "¿Entendido?"

Santana asintió furiosamente y estiró el cuello hacia arriba en petición. Concedí su deseo y volví a unir nuestros labios para un beso largo y caliente.

Cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar, solté mi agarre de sus manos y esperé a ver si iba a seguir mis reglas. Unos segundos más tardes, cuando ella no se había movido, le recompensé presionando mis dedos entre sus piernas. Ella jadeó, arqueando la espalda.

Era tan fácil.

Me senté de nuevo para quitarle la camisa y desabrochar su sujetador, y luego deshice de sus pantalones vaqueros y su ropa interior. La expresión de su rostro era casi cómica cuando subí de nuevo en ella. Sabía que ella estaba intentando averiguar lo que estaba planeando.

"Quédate quieta." Le advertí, susurrándole al oído.

Un pequeño gemido de frustración se le escapó mientras yo dejé que mis manos vagaran por todo su cuerpo, corriendo desde la parte superior de sus muslos, a través de los músculos ligeramente temblorosos de su estómago, hasta posicionar las palmas de mis manos en sus pechos. Se mordió el labio inferior ante mi tacto. Su cuerpo se sentía increíble. Nunca podría tener suficiente. Y me estaba mareando. Quería estar en todas partes a la vez.

Pero tenía que mantener el control.

Al ver que estaba inquieta y se retorcía demasiado para alguien que se suponía que debía estar quieto, retiré mis manos de sus pechos y coloqué las suyas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dije?"

Ella parpadeó, obviamente confundida.

"No te muevas." Repetí amenazadoramente pasando un solo dedo entre sus pechos y por su abdomen.

Ella se estremeció, pero asintió obediente.

Con una sonrisa complacida, me arrastré por su cuerpo para estar entre sus piernas. Ya había estado en esta posición antes. En varias ocasiones, además. Pero el poder esta vez lo hacía más emocionante y estaba sin duda disfrutando.

Pasé mis dedos por sus caderas y el interior de sus muslos antes de separar más sus piernas.

Sus manos se aferraron a las mantas de ambos lados de su cuerpo cuando su cuerpo tembló con anticipación. Saber que estaba luchando para obedecerme y no moverse ni tocarme, fue suficiente para venirme muy muy arriba.

Poco a poco me incliné y dejé mi aliento golpeara su centro.

Ella gimió y se retorció, pero por lo demás mantuvo su posición.

En respuesta, pasé mi lengua por la parte interior de sus muslos, chupando y mordiendo cerca de donde ella quería que yo fuera. Deslicé mis manos hasta su culo.

Podía ver lo cachonda que estaba. Y estaba consumiendo el aire a mi alrededor. Me estremecí al darme cuenta de que al hacerla esperar, yo estaba teniendo más problemas para reprimir mi propia necesidad de sumergirme en ella.

"Britt…" Su voz era tensa y suplicante.

Sonreí para mis adentros. "¿Eres mía?"

Miré hacia arriba para verla asintiendo, con los ojos nublados por el deseo.

"Dilo."

Ella arrugó la nariz hacia arriba y empujó la cabeza hacia atrás en el colchón. Su personalidad normalmente dominante había quedado completamente eclipsada por su posición ahora sumisa. Me encantó.

"Vamos, San. Dilo o pararé."

Irritada por tener que ceder, suspiró y puso un brazo sobre su cara. Murmuró algo, a pesar de que estaba bastante segura de lo que era, sentí la necesidad de jugar más.

Dejé caer mi cabeza y lamí su clítoris con el toque más ligero que pude. Ella gimió y todo su cuerpo se tensó. "¿Qué fue eso? No te he oído."

Jadeante, levantó la cabeza para mirarme de nuevo. "Soy tuya." Gruñó.

"Sí, lo eres." Me regodeé con una sonrisa de suficiencia, finalmente cedí a empujar mi lengua dentro de ella.

Ella se arqueó violentamente y casi gruñó de sorpresa. "Joder Britt."

Reí contra ella, amando su sabor ya familiar y la sensación que me rodeaba, completamente a mi merced, pidiéndome que le diera lo que ella ansiaba tan desesperadamente. Tan diferente a la Santana que una vez conocí. La chica que siempre emanaba arrogancia y superioridad. La reina de los insultos.

Y ahora, ella era totalmente mi puta.

Me deslicé en su húmedo calor rápidamente, sintiendo demasiado placer con todos sus ruidos y movimientos erráticos. Yo ya estaba palpitando de necesidad.

Yo apenas había caído en un ritmo constante, con mi pulgar rodeando su clítoris, cuando se vino abajo. A través de mi aturdimiento, mantuve el movimiento de mi lengua, sintiendo su pulso y presión alrededor de mí de forma inesperada. El fuerte gemido y la forma en la que sus caderas temblaban era una clara señal. No creo que nunca hubiera llegado tan rápido. Fue solo como dos o tres minutos. Tiempo récord.

Maldita sea, sí que era buena. Y Santana claramente disfrutaba ser dominada mucho más de lo que quería dejar ver.

Tal vez debería tomar el control más a menudo.

Cuando terminó de temblar, fui besando su cuerpo mientras subía hasta acurrucarme en su cuello.

"Cállate."

Mi sonrisa de placer solo creció contra su piel. "No he dicho nada."

"Sí pero sé que quieres… Es que… no pude evitarlo, ¿vale?" Ella trató de alejarse de mí para ocultar su rubor. Yo la traje de vuelta, manteniendo su cuerpo en el sitio con mi propio peso.

"No voy a decir ni una palabra. Te lo prometo." Pasé mis dedos por mi boca, simulando cerrar una cremallera. No necesitaba alardear de lo genial que era. Lo que acababa de pasar lo había dejado más que demostrado.

Ella se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo?" Reflexionó sobre todo para sí misma.

Le di un beso en el hombre y me acomodé más sobre ella.

Hubo un largo silencio. A pesar del dolor persistente que siempre acompañaba al ir debajo de Santana, estaba dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo que necesitara para recuperarse.

Pero me sorprendió cuando en lugar de cambiar bruscamente nuestras posiciones y atraparme bajo su cuerpo como normalmente haría, ella inclinó la cabeza para susurrarme.

"¿Sabes por qué seguí viniendo a tu cama todas las noches?" Preguntó, pasándose las manos por el pelo y dándome un suave beso en la frente.

La miré con curiosidad. "No. Dímelo."

Ella sonrió. "Tenía tantas ganas de tocarte… pero seguía echándome atrás. Estás tan guapa cuando duermes." Poco a poco, giró nuestros cuerpos para poder bajar lentamente mis pantalones.

Me reí y levanté una ceja hacia ella, sonrojándome un poco. "¿Solo cuando duermo?"

Ella terminó de retirar mis pantalones y ropa interior, haciendo un gesto para que me levantara de la cama para poder desabrocharme el sujetador. Cuando estábamos los dos desnudos y ella bajó su piel desnuda para encontrarse con la mía, la sensación de calor y hormigueo hacía que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Ella apartó un poco de pelo de mi cara y me miró intensamente.

"No… Todo el tiempo, B." Besó la tímida sonrisa de mis labios. "Todo el tiempo."

**15 de febrero, 2012**

Ayer fue San Valentín. Y por primera vez, tuve un Valentín.

Cuando llegué a casa de la práctica de las Cheerios, fui directamente a nuestra habitación, muy contenta para sorprender a Santana con mi tarjeta hecha a mano y la pulsera de plata con un medallón en forma de corazón que le compré, pero ella no estaba allí.

La llamé. Miré bajo la cama. Busqué por todos sitios de la casa. Nada.

Cuando finalmente desistí, decepcionada por no poder pasar las pocas horas sin padres con ella, me fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Fue entonces cuando vi el post-it amarillo en la nevera.

_Ponte algo de abrigo y reúnete conmigo en el patio trasero._

Lo despegué y fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba esperándome ahí afuera?

Con un encogimiento de hombros, seguí sus instrucciones, me puse unos pantalones de abrigo y una sudadera con capucha gruesa, y me dirigí a la parte trasera.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me quedé sin aliento por la sorpresa.

A pesar de ser invierno, aún no había nieve en nuestra ciudad este año. Es por eso que estaba tan asombrada al descubrir nuestro patio cubierto con una generosa capa de blanco.

Copos espumosos recubrían el suelo, en las puntas de las rosas rosadas y amarillas del parterre y encima de los arbustos pequeños y redondos que recubrían la cerca de atrás. En el centro del patio había una escultura gigante de hielo – dos delfines, de pie sobre la cola unidos por la nariz, formando un corazón.

A mi derecha había un perfecto muñeco de nieve, con una nariz de zanahoria, botones grandes como ojos, una bufanda y un sombrero de copa. Me reí. Parecía muy contento de verme. Aunque no tuviera boca.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarme, Santana salió de detrás de la figura y sonrió.

"Hey." Saludó con suavidad.

"Hola." Me acerqué a ella y cogí sus manos en guantes con las mías. La punta de su nariz estaba teñida de rosa, al igual que el débil resplandor de sus mejillas. Debía de haber estado ahí afuera durante mucho tiempo.

"¿Te gusta?" Se sonrojó, inclinando su rostro hacia abajo con timidez y dejando unos mechones oscuros cubrir su cara.

"Es precioso." Sonreí, sujetándola por la barbilla para levantar su cara. Le di un rápido beso en los fríos labios y ella sonrió orgullosa. "¿Cómo se llama?" Le pregunté, señalando con la cabeza al muñeco de nieve.

"¿Cómo quieres que se llame?"

Pensé por un minuto y luego me iluminé cuando pensé en algo apropiado. "Miguel Ángel."

Ella hizo una mueca extraña. "¿Cómo el pintor?"

"No. Como la tortuga ninja." Golpeé su nariz y reí.

"Está bien…" Sacudió la cabeza divertida. Yo sabía que ella no entendía siempre las cosas que yo decía. Pero de todas formas, no las cuestionaba. "Bueno… Sé que estabas triste porque no este año no tuvimos un invierno en condiciones… Así que pensé en traer la nieve para ti."

"Es asombroso San…" Hice una pausa por un momento, mordiéndome el labio mientras pensaba. "Pero, ¿cómo has conseguido traer nieve a nuestro patio trasero?"

Ella arrugó la nariz juguetonamente y se encogió de hombros. "Magia."

Tiré de ella en un fuerte abrazo, apretando sus caderas. "Gracias."

Nos quedamos allí por un tiempo, mientras que la ligera brisa azotaba la piel. Se apartó bruscamente y agarró mis manos. "¿Has visto los delfines?"

"Ajá."

"¿Viste lo que hice en la parte baja?" Me presionó con impaciencia.

Fruncí el ceño. "No…"

Ella saltó sobre sus pies y me arrastró hasta la escultura gigante. No tenía ni idea de que pudiera estar tan excitada. Era completamente adorable.

"Mira." Señaló a la base de la figura.

Miré hacia abajo en las palabras talladas en el hielo – _Estoy loca por ti_.

No pude controlar la carcajada que salió de mi nariz y me cubrí la cara con las palmas de las manos.

Era tan cursi.

"Feliz día de San Valentín, Britt." Ella sonrió, claramente orgullosa de sí misma.

Me volví hacia ella, vi un brillo genuino y de adoración en sus ojos, rápidamente la levanté en brazos, comencé a dar vueltas mientras ella chillaba.

Cuando finalmente la dejé en el suelo, besé de nuevo sus labios, un beso mucho más largo y firme que el anterior. Y cuando nos separamos, jadeando ligeramente, sostuve su cara entre mis manos y sonreí.

"Te amo." Desde luego, no tenía planeado decir eso, pero nunca se había sentido tan bien. Era consciente de lo que había dicho, llevaba en mi cabeza durante días. No había otra explicación posible de lo que sentía. Y en ese momento, ni siquiera me importaba si era demasiado pronto o si Santana podría no estar lista para decirlo de vuelta… Sólo quería que ella lo supiera.

Después de un rato, ella respiró hondo y acarició mi mejilla, el más leve indicio de lágrimas apareció en su voz. "Yo también te amo."

**22 de febrero, 2012**

Después de San Valentín, creo que ambas nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos que decirles a nuestros padres lo que estaba pasando. Habían pasado meses desde que nuestra relación pasó a ser algo más serio y ahora con todo este asunto del 'amor', parecía que no podríamos ocultarlo mucho más tiempo a las personas con las que compartíamos casa.

Me sentí culpable de estar a escondidas. Y estaba de acuerdo con Santana cuando ella dijo que no había nada malo en que estábamos haciendo. No hay que avergonzarse de ello… no importa lo poco convencional que la situación pueda parecer para todos los demás.

Fue el destino. Simplemente no puedes elegir de quién te enamoras.

Así que cuando habíamos hablado sobre lo que queríamos decirles a nuestros padres como un centenar de veces… por fin me armé de valor y di el paso una noche en la que cenábamos juntos.

"Así que chicas, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?" Preguntó mi padre casualmente.

"Bien." Respondí agradablemente. Empujé hacia un lado algo de la comida de mi plato, sintiendo el rápido latido de mi corazón en cada vena de mi cuerpo.

"Sí, estuvo bien." Santana se encogió de hombros a mi lado.

Por un momento pensé en dejarlo pasar. Había tantas razones por las que sería una mala idea decírselo a nuestros padres. ¿Y si nos separaban? ¿Tendría Santana que irse a vivir con su padre del que odiaba incluso hablar? ¿Nos mirarían de diferente forma? ¿Pensarían que somos raras o unas pervertidas?

Me estremecí ante la idea.

Pero yo no podía luchar contra lo que sentía por Santana. Me encanta todo de ella. Su parte malintencionada, fiera y apasionada que aparecían cuando peleábamos o cuando estaba súper cachonda y quería tenerme desnuda lo más rápido posible… Y toda la dulzura que la hacía completamente adorable. Como cuando fingía odiar las películas Disney que me gustan y armaba un gran alboroto cuando le pedía que viera una conmigo, a pesar de que estoy bastante segura de que a ella también le encantan. He sentido la pequeña sacudida en el pecho cuando ella se ríe junto a mí… y estoy segura de que vi lágrimas en sus ojos cuando vimos Tod y Toby (El zorro y el sabueso) la semana pasada.

Me encanta todo. Y sé que ella siente lo mismo.

Es por eso que no podía echarle una de esas especiales miradas telepáticas que habíamos estado usando mucho últimamente, o fingir que tenía un dolor de estómago para ir al piso de arriba y hacer esperar a todo esto un poco más. Tenía que ser valiente. Si quería estar con Santana y sostener su mano cuando nos vamos de salidas familiares o acurrucarme con ella en la sala de estar sin el temor de que alguien pase por al lado.

"Papá… Maribel… Tenemos que hablar con vosotros sobre algo." Mi voz era temblorosa e insegura.

"¿Sobre qué, cariño?" Preguntó Maribel preocupada.

Miré a Santana y entrelazó nuestros dedos debajo de la mesa. "Santana y yo…"

Ella asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que era su forma de animarme a continuar… pero me quedé petrificada.

Me aclaré la garganta y lo intenté de nuevo. "Eh… Santana y yo…"

Hubo una larga pausa.

"¿Santana y tú qué?" Intervino mi padre, dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa.

"Nosotras… eh…" Las palabras estaban allí. _Queremos estar juntas. Estamos enamoradas. Nos amamos._

"¿Qué pasa, Brittany?" Volvió a preguntar mi padre, su mirada cada vez más imponente.

Tragué con dificultad y parpadeé un par de veces.

Separé mis labios para finalmente hablar, pero muy a mi pesar, el sonido se negó a salir. Mis hombros se hundieron en derrota.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de sacudir la cabeza, sonreír tímidamente y decirles que no se preocuparan, escuché a Santana hablar.

"Estamos juntas."

Mi cabeza cayó hacia ella. La mesa quedó en silencio.

"¿Qué?" Balbuceó mi padre. "¿Es esto algún tipo de broma de mal gusto?"

Sentí la tensión en los muslos de Santana bajo nuestras manos unidas.

"No, no es una broma. Brittany y yo no somos hermanas… Nunca lo hemos sido… Y en un momento, las cosas por casualidad… nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos sentimientos la una por la otra." Las palabras perforaban la tensión que había en el aire y tuve que ocultar la sonrisa de orgullo que quería darle. Ella tenía miedo. "No es algo que estuviéramos buscando… Desde luego no era algo que tuviéramos planeado… Pero no puedes evitar por quién te sientes atraído. Y no creo que haya nada malo en ello."

Mi padre y Maribel nos miraban como si hubieran gritado _¡Fuego!_

Me estremecí y me hundí en mí con vergüenza. "Por favor no os enfadéis… sólo queríamos que supierais la verdad… nos importan demasiado y… esperamos que podáis entenderlo."

Sentí los ojos de Santana en mí y encontré un poco de consuelo en aquel marrón oscuro. Tal vez si nos echaban podríamos huir juntas y vivir en una cueva donde nadie podría encontrarnos. Estoy segura de que estaríamos bien. Ella sólo tendría que aprender a vivir sin su iPod.

"Espera…" Mi padre se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio. "¿Sois lesbiana?"

"Pero pensaba que os odiabais mutuamente." Saltó Maribel con sus propios pensamientos antes de que cualquiera de nosotras pudiera responder.

"Eh-"

"Me parecía que estabais muy tranquilas últimamente." Continuó, hablando sobre todo consigo misma y sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad." Demasiado tranquilas… Pero pensé que simplemente habías dejado de pelear cada minuto del día… Eso, o algún tipo de chantaje por parte de Santana." Maribel inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativa.

"Brittany, ¿cuándo dejaron de gustarte los chicos? Siempre decías que te casarías con Aladdin cuando crecieras…" Mi padre parecía completamente confundido.

Ambos lo estaban.

Pero las preguntas seguían golpeándonos.

"¿Cuándo empezó todo esto?"

"¿Es esto porque no te voy a subir la paga, Santana?" Intervino de nuevo Maribel. "Porque si me entero de que has convencido a la pobre Brittany para gastarnos una broma, sólo para que te dé más dinero para faldas extremadamente cortas y tacones de vértigo, te juro por dios que voy a…" No entendí lo demás que dijo porque empezó a murmurar en español.

Me volví a Santana confundida, pero ella sólo me devolvió la mirada.

Maribel continuó diciendo lo que me imaginaba que eran amenazas de muerte y mi padre estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez de colores ahogándose fuera del agua, hasta que finalmente Santana se levantó y empujó su silla hacia atrás bruscamente. El ruido rompió su tangente de acusaciones y malentendidos.

"¡Parad! ¡Es en serio todo esto! No es ninguna broma. No es una broma. No estamos intentando tomaros el pelo. ¡Lo prometo! Sí, a las dos nos gustan las chicas. Sí, nos dimos cuenta de esto de repente y fue difícil de entender. Pero Britts y yo nos amamos. Eso es todo. ¿Así que podéis por favor calmaros e intentar hablar con nosotras dos de eso?"

Al oírla hablar así – tan firme y valiente – hizo que mi corazón se hinchara de alegría a pesar del terror que consumía el resto de mi cuerpo.

Mi padre y Maribel se sorprendieron, pero parecieron ceder algo de su histeria.

Después de que Santana resoplara y se sentara de nuevo, hubo una larga pausa. Minutos. Quizás horas. No estoy segura. Me aferré a su mano y la apreté para hacerle saber que íbamos a salir de esa conversación vivas.

Finalmente, mi padre suspiró: "Está bien. Si de verdad tenéis esos sentimientos la una por la otra, creo que tenemos mucho que discutir."

No recuerdo qué dijeron después de eso. Todo estaba borroso. Sólo recuerdo lo caliente que estaba mi cara todo el tiempo.

Sé que mi padre y Maribel no se enfadaron. Parecían preocupados, pero no nos gritaron.

Bueno, tal vez mi padre levantó un poco la voz cuando le preguntó a Santana si de verdad nos acostábamos como ella dijo. No creo que le gustara la idea de que su única hija desnuda y sudorosa con otra persona bajo su pecho. Maribel se encogió de acuerdo. Me acordé de todos los momentos en los que casi nos habían pillado. Tratando de mantenernos en silencio durante la noche, a escondidas a pesar de que Maribel o mi padre llamaran a la puerta para avisarnos de que la cena estaba lista, o cuando saltábamos la una encima de la otra cada vez que salían de casa para ir de compras… Mi barriga se tambaleó, incómoda.

Sin embargo Santana estuvo increíble. A pesar de que he añadido algún comentario aquí y allá, ella llevó a cabo la conversación con una compostura y razonamiento del que no la creía capaz. Mi padre y Maribel se convencieron poco a poco de la idea. Si hubiéramos sido hermanastras desde bebés y hubiéramos crecido juntas, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero siendo adolescentes cuando nos conocimos, teniendo ya edad suficiente para mantener relaciones y enamorarnos de las personas que nuestros corazones decidan.

Una vez que comprendieron que lo que pasaba entre nosotras no era tan malo o anormal (y una vez que mi padre dejó de preguntar si estaba segura de que me gustaban las chicas – supongo que Maribel ya sabía o se suponía que Santana era lesbiana porque no dijo nada al respecto), el resto de nuestra conversación fue mucho más fácil.

Mi padre y Maribel acordaron que estaba bien por ahora, pero que tendríamos que entender que la mayoría de personas no lo entendieran o no lo aceptaran. Después de todo, vivimos en una ciudad pequeña y la idea de dos chicas en una relación ya era suficiente para causar un gran revuelo.

Tampoco nos dejarían cerrar la puerta de la habitación y nos hicieron prometer no mantener relaciones mientras viviéramos en la misma casa.

No me gustaba esa norma. Pero sabía que podría haber sido mucho peor.

Y viendo las sonrisas que Santana me echó, sabía que íbamos a encontrar otras formas de hacerlo. Habíamos sido como ninjas hasta entonces. Sabía que unas simples reglas no nos iban a detener.

Nuestros padres no tenían por qué saberlo.

Al final de la discusión, creo que los dos estaban aún un poco extrañados por todo el asunto. Pero era un comienzo. Y nadie había recibido un disparo ni había sido enviado a un centro de salud mental. No nos acusaron de estar enfermas y no nos pusieron una orden de alejamiento que no nos permitiera estar a menos de 50 pies la una de la otra. Así que creo que fue todo un éxito.

Estaba segura de que iban a haber más conversaciones como esta. Nuestra situación era muy complicada. Pero, por ahora, las cosas estaban por fin yendo en la dirección correcta.

**24 de junio, 2012**

Han pasado casi seis meses desde que Santana y yo empezamos a salir. Y a veces, cuando miro hacia atrás en cómo llegamos hasta aquí, todo parece tan surrealista.

Desde conocidas que se odian, a compañeras de habitación que se odian aún más, a compañeras de cama, a amigas con derecho, a novias secretas, y finalmente a novias reales. Hemos pasado por mucho para estar donde estamos ahora. Pero el viaje sin duda valió la pena.

Nunca he estado tan segura de nada en mi vida. Me encanta Santana. Nos conocemos a la perfección. Y nos hacemos felices mutuamente.

Yo sé en qué estado de ánimo está sólo por la música que esté escuchando o la revista que esté leyendo. Y ella sabe si he tenido un mal día o un buen día por el color de camiseta que me pongo al llegar a casa de la escuela.

Sé los recuerdos de su infancia que contienen todas y cada una de sus cicatrices, y que prefiere el picor del chile a la dulzura del chocolate. Sé cosas sobre ella que nunca le ha contado a nadie.

Y con cada nuevo descubrimiento, me encuentro a mí misma enamorándome un poco más. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella.

Nuestros padres lo saben ahora también.

Al principio estaban algo preocupados y escépticos, pero poco a poco llegaron a aceptar la conexión especial que compartimos. Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, creo que todavía siguen algo incómodos cuando nos cogemos de la mano o nos abrazamos frente a ellos. Pero eso es de esperar. Me doy cuenta de que es un progreso. Tomará algún tiempo antes de que puedan aceptar completamente nuestra relación en el sentido físico.

Después de todo, incluso a nosotros nos parecía extraño al principio.

Le dije a Mike sobre nosotras, no mucho después de decírselo a nuestros padres. Él, una vez más, se lo tomó genial. Se echó a reír y dijo que ya se olía algo cuando vino a casa y Santana abrió la puerta y casi le dio un bocado. Incluso nos preguntó si queríamos ir a una cita doble con él y su novia Tina. No sé cómo fue tan comprensivo. Pero no iba a cuestionarlo. Fue todo un alivio.

Espero que podamos ser amigos para siempre.

A parte de él, Santana y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en no decírselo a todos nuestros amigos. No mientras aún estuviéramos en la escuela. Ellos nunca lo entenderían. No eran más que niños, que no aceptaban a una persona por el simple hecho de no ir 'a la moda'.

Nuestro vínculo era demasiado complicado. Y no era necesario contarles nuestra vida cuando ni siquiera íbamos a verlos mucho más. Además de Mike, no me veo manteniendo una amistad con ninguno de mis compañeras de las Cheerios o de los 'populares' después de graduarnos. Y Santana admitió que ella nunca había tenido una amistad cercana con ninguno de sus compañeros tampoco. Así que lo dejaríamos así.

En lugar de ello, nos centramos en el futuro. Porque en este momento, parecía que iba a ser muy bueno.

Vamos a ir a la misma universidad.

¿No es una locura?

Ni siquiera lo planeamos. Fue sólo una suerte que las dos estuviéramos interesadas en los mismos lugares. Y luego recibí una beca de animadora en la misma escuela en la que Santana había sido aceptada, en Arizona. Supongo que en realidad era el destino.

Le diremos a la gente que estamos juntas. Sé que es probable que nos miren mal, y sean tan abiertos de mente.

Pero nosotras ya hemos decidido que si alguien nos pregunta por qué tenemos el mismo apellido, simplemente diremos que estamos casadas.

Y no se lo digas a nadie, pero Santana me prometió que dentro de unos años, eso no será una mentira.

* * *

_Perdón si he tardado demasiado en subir el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Gracias por leer la historia, podéis leer también mis otras historias (escritas por mí, no traducidas), e intentaré terminar lo antes posible todas aquellas que no lo estén._

_Si hay algún otro fic que os gustaría leer, pero os resulta demasiado complicado porque esté escrito en inglés, podéis decírmelo e intentaré traducirlo lo mejor que pueda._

_Algunos me habéis preguntado cómo poneros en contacto conmigo, podéis mandarme un MP, ya que he conseguido arreglar el problema que os impedía escribírmelos (o eso creo). _


End file.
